Broken
by AdicTnLust
Summary: All Jade Saunders Wants is a good life for her and her son. A chance meeting, a few 'twists of fate' and some charm by a southern boy, changes her life. Shannon Moore, The Hardys, Cody Rhodes OC
1. Oh, What a life

**Disclaimer**-- I don't own anyone, anything, or any song you recognize. Get it, Got it, Good. Happy Reading.

**Rating- ****MA**-- I swear, There's Violence. There's sexual content, drug use. If you can't handle it, please don't read it.

**Summary-- **Jade Saunders was just like any other single mother. Burned in the past, and looking to establish a new life, she relocates. Only to find that you can't hide from yourself, or fate.

**Chapter One**-- Oh, What a Life.

Jade looked around the small 2 bedroom appartment. It wasn't up-scale, hell it wasn't middle scale. It was down right trashy.

'What the hell am I thinking, keeping us here?' She asked herself while looking over at her 6 year old son, Justin. He was engrossed in the saturday morning carttons he'd been watching.

She re-traced her steps to the bathroom so she could finish getting ready for work. Another 9 hour shift the fabulous road side diner where she had worked for what seemed like ages.

She threw her long brown hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, and applied some mascarra to her fierce green orbs. Slipping into some blue jeans and a long sleeved fitted black shirt,

she hopped on one foot out of the room, while trying to put on her sock. As if on cue the buzzer rang. Justin hopped off the couch and darted to the kitchen window. He looked down to see his babysitter, Carrie.

"Momma, Carrie's here, I'ma buzz her in" He yelled to his mother, still trying to find her other sock.

"Okay, Baby." She replied back to him.

She finished with her socks and slipped her sneakers on in time for Carrie to enter her appartment.

"Hey Carrie, good you're right on time. I might be a little later than usual tonight, Jerry's sick and he asked me to close tonight."

"No problem, Jade." She smiled through the braces on her teeth. "Just gives me more time with my favorite little guy." She said ruffling Justin's short hair.

"Are we gonna watch 'rastlin tonight?" He asked Carrie, with hope in his eyes.

"Uhhmm, Yeah..If mom says its okay." She looked over.

Jade looked at her son and his pleading brown eyes. A trademark he inherited from his fathers side of the family.

"Baby, you know it's on too late, and you won't get up for sch.."

He cut her off.

"But Mooooooommmmmm, I will get up, I promisssseee. Pleeaasse, just this once." He pleaded with her.

"Okay..In bed by 10, NO later" She replies bending on one knee to his level. "I have to go to work, I'll be home around 11,.. One, four, Three, Baby."

"One, Four, Three, momma" He replied kissing her goodbye.

Jade made it to the bus stop just in time to watch it pull away.

"Fucking Fan- god-damed-TASTICCCC" She screamed into the air.

The diner was a good 14 blocks away, and there was no way she would make it on time for her shift. Bundeling up tighter in her jacket, she pulled her bad closer to her side, dug her hands in her pocket, and started to haul her way to work. She glanced at her watch when she was about half way there and realized her shift was starting. She picked up the pace and made it into the corner diner almost 45 minuets late. She entered the diner and the bell on the door rang.

'Great' She though to herself, ' Who_ doesn't _look over when that shit goes off?' Not her boss. She hurried to the back, ripped her apron off the hook and turned around right into Maurice

"I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Saunders."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Ce-Ce. I got to the bus stop in time to inhale fumes, and I walked..I's sorry, I got here as quick as I could, I know it lunch rush and I'm almo.." He cut her off.

"Good, I'm glad Jade, now if you don't mind, 8, 12, and 17 need to be waited on."

"Yes, Sir" She sighed.

She walked over to the table, noticing two guys who kind of resembled each other, one who looked like he has a carrot shoved in his ass, and the other one with tattoo's covering his right arm up to his neck and skull on the other side of his neck. 'Beautiful eyes' She thought to her self.

"Hello Gentleman" She greeted as she walked up to them placing silverware and napkins on the table "Are you guys set to order, or you need a few?"

The first one to speek to her was the guy with funny colored hair and razor blades shaved into his face " Oh I think we're more than ready" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, thats just like you Jeff, Trying to hit on anything with legs, and an ass" The short black haired guy said. "Sorry about him, he's kind of a douch-bag."

"Kind of?" She asked. The tattoo's guy looked up at her, somthing about her eyes had caught him off guard and he didn't remember what he was going to say.

"I'm Shannon" He spit out holding his hand out to her. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He noramally wasn't one to be dumb-founded, but there was something in her eyes. Like her soul was crying out to him. He could see the sadness through the shine in her orbs. Never had he seen eyes like hers. So intense, so full of hurt, and destruction. Someone had definatly done a job on this girl.

"Ummm, Nice to meet you,Shannon." She said shaking his hand. "What can I get you guys?" She asked through her smile.

'Fake smile' Shannon thought to himself. His friend Matt had noiced the way he looked at her.

"Uhh-aaahhh..I think I'll have the number 3 special. No mustard, please, and waffle fries instead of regular." Matt Spoke.

"I think I'll have the chicken wrap, grilled, no tomatoes" The dark hair guy, who's name was Cody, she found out through thier conversation, said to her. She scribbledon her pad and looked over at Jeff.

"Yeaahh, do you serve eggs now?" She pointed over to the wall where the sign had read ' BREAKFAST SERVED ALL DAY' hung. " Yes is always a good answer. And the one I was looking for." He smiled.

"I'll have 2 eggs over easy, bacon, and some toast, lightly buttered, please. Gotta watch my figure" He said while running his hands over his chest area.

"Yeah, I get that from you" She said noticing how rock hard his body was.

"Cokey, I love it"

"I'm sorry you like what?" she asked him

"Coc--" He started to speak. While everyone at the table busted out in laughter at him. "Good one...JADE" He said reading her nametag.

"Right, and you...Shannon?" She said remembering his name.

"Uhhhmm, what do you recomend?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You heard her dude, Cock." Cody sneered.

"Sorry about him, Dropped on his head as a baby, and his daddy never quit" Matt said elbowing him in the ribs, and shooting him a death glare.

"Great" she replied looking at Shannon.

"I'll have some soup and a grilled cheese, please, Jade." He said letting her name roll off his tongue.

"Be right out" She said barely auditable.

As soon as Jade was out of ear shot Shannon looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"WHATTT?" Cody asked. "I'd give her my cock, she's hot. I mean I don't dig the music note tattoo'd on her wrist, but I'd deffinatly bang out" He finished.

"You're fucking impossible, Man. You think 'cuz you're Cody Rhodes, that every chick will take that frumpled ass attitude to heart. She obvioulsy doesn't know us, so lets not draw attention by being a menace to society, and have a peaceful lunch, think we could?" Matt asked looking at him. "Besides, she lookes like she has enough on her plate already."

Shannon looked over to where she was waiting on another table. The old man took the check out of her hand for the coffee and left the bill on the table. She walked over to the tabe and cleaned it off, collected the bill and wiped the table down. She picked up the dollar he left her as a tip. She stuck it in her apron, and made her way from the table to the kitchen. She emerged with 2 trays above her head, headed in the boys direction, and caught Shannon staring at her. She set one of the trays on the next table and proceded to give them there food.

"Okay, eggs over easy" She set Jeff's plate down. "Chicken Wrap" She set The food in front of Cody.

"Hey, thanks for not throwing it in my lap." He said. She gave her best grin.

"Cheeseburger, no mustard, and grilled cheese." She gave them there food. "Anything else Guy's" She asked in a monotone voice. A round of 'No thank-you's' and shakes of the head were given through-out the table.

"Well, there is one thing" Cody chirped up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Shannon here would like your number." He said while Shannon choked on the soup. She made eye contact with him as he shook his head in the 'no' direction.

I'm sorry, I didn-- I mean, No, I--" He stammered.

"It's okay. I get that he's _kind of_ a douch-bag" She smiled at him, causing Jeff to drop is fork onto the table and laugh at Cody's expense. "Enjoy your meals, guys."

After they had finished their meals, Jade had brought the check over to them and walked back to the cash register to ring up another customer. All the guys put their cards into Matts hat, and drew one.

"Cody pays for lunch." Jeff cheered. "And why not, it not like you ever buy lunch for a girl." He laughed.

"I'm buying lunch for a girl right now." He said. Shannon took a 10 dollar bill out of his wallet and proceded to write on it. He scribbled a quick note and his phone number on it, crumbled it up while they made there way to the register.

"Everything alright?" Jade asked the men.

"Yeah, Perfect, Great Waitress too" Jeff added in. Jade smiled a his attempt for a compliment.

"Thanks" She smiled. "Okay, Its $34.77" She said as Cody handed her the card. Jade ran the card and had him sign the receipt. "Have a good one" She smiled as 3 of the 4 men exited.

Shannon was left standing there in front of her. She looked at him.

"You forget something?" She asked

"Yeah."He handed her the money. "Sorry about my friend, he doesn't get out much" He looked at her, appoligizing with his eyes.

"It's cool, I get it alot" She said. "Thanks tho" She said uncrupling the bill and sticking it in her apron.

"No problem. I mean what I said." With that he walked out of the resturant, leaving Jade distraught in her own thoughts.


	2. Take the long way home

Disclaimer- Same as before. I only own what you don't recodnize, and even if you do think you recodnize it, I still don't own it. I do, however own my thoughts and ideas, so no plagerism. Thanks a bunch. You guys rock for sure.

Chapter 2- Take the long way home

'Great, Just what I need, fucking rain. Cold ass rain.' Jade thought to her self as she cleaned up the last table. She finsished all the nessecities that needed to be ran that night and counted her till out. After she was done she walked to the back and hung her apron up.

Jade walked out of the resturant, locking the doors behind her. She walked to the bus stop hoping that she hadn't missed the bus on her way home, too. As she sat on the bench she noticed a white hummer pull up to her. As the window rolled down she reached into her bag for the pepper spray she always carried around with her. She stared at the window as it came down further noticing it was the tattoo'd guy she'd seen at the diner earlier that day.

"Hey Jade" Shannon called out the window.

"Yeah?" She asked him, eying him wearly.

"It' s cool. I was just driving by, and I saw you out here waiting in the rain, and I thought I could give you a ride home or something." He rambled.

"No, Its okay, I 'll just wait for the bus"

"Well, you see, it's like 11:30, and the bus doesn't run that late, so here I am, and its freezing out, an…"

She cut him off.

"No thanks, I'll just walk home. I don't usually ride with people I don't know." She said shelding her emerald eyes from the rain.

"Come On, Its just a ride, all you have to do is hop in and we're o.."

"I said No thank-you" She cut him off again.

"Why you being so mean, woman?" he asked through his sexy smile.

"Why you being so nice, man" She said as she pulled her coat tighter.

"I just wanna give you a ride home, do you always take generosity so well?"

"Yeah, it's a gift." She said smiling.

'Now that's a real smile' Shannon thought to himself.

"C'mon, get in. Lemme give you a ride home" He smiled

"Okay, Just this time, tho." She said opening the door and getting in.

She looked around his truck. Skull seat covers, black leather, and a fold down cd player with a dvd player and tv screens. 'Wow, she thought, Wonder what he does' She heard Shannon saying something, and it broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry , What?" She asked.

"I asked where to go." He said taking in the way she looked with water dropplets running down her face and the loose pieces of hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Oh, Sorry. 4th and Clay St." She replied.

"Wow, What brings you to the ghetto, you don't look like a hood rat. I mean excuse me, but you just seem, reserved, so to speek." He said looking over at her pulling away from the curb.

"It's what I can afford." She relipled looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t…"

"I know, Its okay." She smiled

"Sooo, You live there with your mom and dad, or your man, or" he carried on

"My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen, I haven't seen them since, and no I don't live with my 'man' although I do live with a man" She said eyeing him.

"So you have a boyfriend or you don't" He asked

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend, I just live with a boy."

"Oh, Like a roomate?" He asked

"Yeah , sort of, except he doesn't work or pay rent or clean" She said smiling at him.

"Wow, why would you let him live there then, if he doesn't help?" he asked.

"Uhhm, well, Cuz I'm his mother." She said smiling and reaching into her bag pulling out her wallet.

She opened it up and handed him the picture.

"That's him. His name is Justin, he's 6" She said looking at his hands holing the picture of her baby boy.

She kept her eyes fixed on his hands. He looked at the picture and looked over at her.

"He's cute" He said looking at her. "Just like his mom" He kept his eyes on her.

"Thanks" She said looking down at her lap.

"Well it seems as if were here. " He said pulling to the outside of the curb.

"Thanks for the ride, Shannon. I really appreciate it, You want some gas mon.."

"Nooo, Jade. I just wanted to give you a ride. Andddd, maybe take you to dinner tommorrow?" He asked looking at her.

"I have to work tommorrow night, I'm sorry" she said looking at him.

"Hey, no, that's cool, how about breakfast tommorrow mornin'? He asked.

"I can't get my babysitter that early"

"So why don't you bring him with us?" He asked sincearly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He stated simply.

"That…would be great, but he has to be at Sunday school at ten."

"That's fine, we can drop him off there, and then we can chill for a minute, I mean, if you want."

She thought about what the entailed. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would lie to get her into bed, although, Gabe didn't seem that way either. Even though he turned out to be the worse scum on the face of the earth. Shannon's voice brought her out of her trance.

"So, What do you say?" He asked.

"I dunno, I really should'n.." He cut her off before she could say no.

"It's not a date Jade. Just some friends getting some breakfast, and hanging out." He said looking over at her

She took the picture out of his hand , his fingertips grazing hers. She looked down. It had been a long time since anybody had touched her, or even was interested in her for anything more than a booty call. She studied Shannon's face. 'Oh, my christ, What is he like a god in another country' She asked herself.

"Jade….Jade…" he said bringing her out of her thoughts again. "So, we on for tommorrow?" He asked.

"Uhmmm…sure.. Okay. Sounds good." She said opening the door and getting out.

"Okay, I'll be here at 8, is that alright?"

"8 sounds great" She said shutting the door.

He waited until she got into her buildling before pulling away with a huge smile on his face. He dug his cell phone out and dialed the number to his best friend to tell him his great news.

"Dude. I fuckin saw Jade, I got her to let me give her a ride, and I kinda casually asked her out to breakfast." He said into the speaker beaming.

"You sound like a little kid, man." Matt smiled through the phone.

"Dude, I feel like I acted like a complete dip shit, but she said yes, I mean I only had to ask her 74 times, but she said she'd go, man."

"That's a big step for you, dawg. I'm wicked happy for you and I ho.. JEFF, Don't be a FUCKING IDIOT" Matt screamed at his little brother as he threw a football at his head

"Aanyways, I hope you can connect with this girl, she seemed like she had a pretty good personality and what no..JEFF, I will murder you in your bed if you don't if you don't grow up" Matt scolded again.

"What the fuck is going on in that hotel, dude?" Shannon asked curiously through the phone.

"Oh, you know the usual, Drinkin, smokin, Jeff acting like he's 4" Matt said with a smile.

Shannon flipped his hat backwards and adjusted the phone to his ear.

"A'ight man, well I'm on my way back, Save me some weed, son. Or Jeff won't be the only one hitting with you shit." Shannon told his best friend through the phone.

"You got it , bro" He said hangin up.

Shannon tossed his phone to the seat next to him, but noticed it didn't make a sound. He looked over revealing a big square bag. He hit his braked and did a u-turn in the middle of the road.

'Just what I was looking for' He thought to himself. 'A reason to go back to her appartment.'


	3. Bringin Sexy Back

**This chapter has sex, drugs and imaging Shannon Moore naked…UGHH. YUMMY!! You've been warned!**

**P.S. I don't own anyone, thing, you recognize. DUECES**

Chapter 3: Bringin sexy back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade slid her key into the lock. And pulled the door shut behind her. She stepped into the elevator and pressed her floor letter. She walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. Always a rule at her house. She made her way into the living room from the long hallway, while throwing her jacket in her room on the way. She got into the living room to see Carrie sleeping on the couch and Justin sleeping in the poposon chair. She smiled and picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom and laying him on the bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead.

"Night baby" she whispered. " One, Four, Three" she said kissing his cheek this time.

She walked down the hallway to her room and changed into a pair of black boy shorts that showed off her tan, toned legs. And a baby blue t-shirt that said 'Almost Over' on the front of it. She took her hair down and brushed it out. Thought seriously about cutting it off to her shoulders, but decided to leave it long. She placed up in a messy bun, and walked back into the living room. She shook Carrie gently by her shoulder.

"Hey…Hey Carrie. Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Jade called to her.

"Hey" She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it"

"12:15 or something like that, Sorry it took me so long. Get up though, I got news"

Carrie was 22, going on 15. People screwed her age up all the time, because of her braces, but none the less she was a cute girl. She was about 5'3" and had short, straight, thick, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Not super skinny, more curvy, in the right spots, and had a laugh that just made you want to smile. She was no doubt Jades best friend.

"Well I'm gonna roll a blunt. You wanna smoke with me?" Jade asked her. "I left some bongs for you in there for tonight."

Ah yes, The girls were stoners. Big surprise. Who didn't smoke weed these days. Hell even the president was toking up.

They got up and walked to her room. Jade filling her in about Shannon on her way.

"And he is REAAALLLYY fucking sexy, Carrie. Fuckin..UGHHH" She groaned.

"Wow, Jade. You've really come along way in the past 3 years, do you really think you should go with him, I mean, I know not all guys ar…"

"I KNNNOOWWW… I'm just, I mean..I'm fucking scared shitless, but there's something about him. I could be wrong…But I could be right too."

"Jade, you know you're not right very often.." Carrie said handing Jade the cigar.

" I know, Care. I just want to be with someone who likes me for me. Not because they want to see how much they can fuck up my life because I have their kid. I love Justin more than anything, and I feel like I've grown in the last 6 years, deffinatly. But since he was 3, I haven't been with anyone, and Gabe doesn't know where I am to ruin my life anymore. I mean I don't plan on staying in this city forever. I'm moving out of Chicago sometime. I wanna live in the country somewhere. Get a Ranch, so I don't have to go to stables all the time. Have my own horse that I can teach Justin to ride. Compete in Rodeo's. shit like that. And if this guy is worth it, maybe with him."

"Jade, I hate to break it to you. The way he sounds, I don't think horse back riding is exactly his hobby." Carrie giggles at her. "But hey, I'm outta here. I have to be up at the diner at 9."

"Okay Honey, See you later" Jade replied standing off her bed, hugging her. "Thanks for watching him, again."

"No problem, Jade, I love you…and him. It makes me happy. Thanks for the buzz. See you after my shift," She said making her way into the hallway to get her shoes. She headed towards the stairs to go down one flight to her apartment. Jade listened for her door to close before shutting and locking her own.

She made her way to the living room and sat in the same chair her son was sleeping in when she got home. She clicked through the channels on the T.V. before settling on the movie Malibu's Most Wanted.

Jamie Kennedy was hilarious.

Shannon pulled into a vacant parking lot across the street. He got out of his car, bag in hand and ran over to the buzzer block, outside of the secured door. He didn't remember Jade telling him what apartment she was in, then he realized she hadn't told him. He scanned the slots for her name. 'J. Redman…J. Devon….J. Saunders' he silently read. Shrugging his shoulders he hit the button once. Twice.

"What the hell do ya want?" Came an old grouchy voice.

"Ohhhh…Sorry man. I'm looking for Jade. I thought this was her apartment." Shannon said while looking up at the windows.

"This isn't hers, maybe you should get your deal together before you go waking people up at 12:30 in the morning."

"Dude, I'm sorry. Do you know what apartment she's in?" Shannon asked almost shocked with himself.

"Yeah, I do. But I know Better." The old man said. "GET LOST KID"

Shannon sighed and looked back the buzzers. "J.Devon, let's hope you're her. I am fucking soaked" Shannon breathed into the air. He rang the buzzer the apartment swallowing hard after he released his finger. No answer. He rang the buzzer again. No answer. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Saunders had to be the one. There was no way she wasn't home. He buzzed the apartment 21d and crossed his fingers. After a few seconds he saw her look out the window. He took a step back on the side walk and held his hands out from his sides. She saw her bag in his hand and his shirt dripping wet and smiled. She opened the window up and leaned her head out.

"You should really hid your purse in this neighbor hood" She said laughing at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to show it off though, It's _totally_ my color isn't it" he smiled back up at her.

"I'll buzz you in hang on. Its 21d. Take off your shoes at the door, please"

"Yeah, I buzzed all the other J's."

"Wow…you probably got George. He's a mean ol' fucker."

She closed the window and pressed the unlock button next to her door allowing him access to the building. She leaned her back on it. She looked down the hallway, spotted her door open and ran to close it so he wouldn't smell smoke when he got in there.

Shannon stepped into the elevator and closed his eyes. He could smell the scent of her Nautica perfume coming from the bag, mixed with the rain. It smelt good. He heard the ding and the dropping of his stomach as the elevator came to rest on the 4th floor. He looked down the hallway wondering which way to go. He found apartment 21d, and knocked lightly on the door. She just finished closing her door when she heard him knock. She opened the door and stepped back to let him in. He stood in the doorway for a second looking at her. Her shirt was framing her body perfectly to her hips. The tight boy shorts she wore stopping perfectly under her ass cheeks. 'Damn she had nice a nice body' He thought to himself.

"You gonna come in?" She asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "Like what you see?" She asked him smiling.

"Yeah. I was just…just admiring the view." He said smirking at her. She wasn't taller than him. Maybe just a few inches shorter. Her hair was messy, but her eyes were….her eyes were beautiful. Just like they were earlier. Now just glossed over, and shining brightly, but he still felt like they were stealing his soul.

She watched Shannon take his shoes off, like she asked, and she smiled. She noticed the way his wet shirt clung to him like saran wrap. She looked at the way his muscles bulged out of his soaked shirt. He brought his head up and handed her the bag.

"I didn't even notice I left it until I saw it in your hand." She smiled taking the bag from his hand.

"I didn't notice you left it until I was almost back to the hotel." He said looking at her once more.

She walked down the hallway leading to her living room as he fallowed her.

"I don't have any guy clothes to give you, but I can throw your shirt in the dryer." She said.

"That would kick ass, Thank you" He said pulling the shirt over his arms.

He heard Jade take a deep breath, as she noticed how sculpted his body really was.

"Like what _you_ see?" he teased her smiling at her previous comment. She pushed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe" She let out with a giggle. She took his shirt from her hands and walked through her kitchen to the stacked washer and dryer in the corner. Shannon fallowed her into the kitchen and watched her as she did her deal with the dryer. She turned around and stared at him for a minute. His hat was backwards and he had a white bandanna on under it. She could see the waist band of his boxers sticking out about a half inch of the top of his stone washed blue jeans. His skull belt buckle sitting perfectly above his member. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sooooo sorry" she breathed out as he took a few steps closing the space between them.

He tilted her chin up to him with is finger and then let his whole hand rest on her neck, his thumb tracing her jaw bone. "Its cool, I like what I see too." He whispered leaning his head down to her. His lips grazed hers lightly before she pulled away. He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"I just, Shannon.. I.." she stammered looking down at her feet. He tilted her head up to him again.

"I'm scared, Shannon." she breathed out and his thumb continued to trace her jaw bone again.

He pulled her close, never removing his hand from her neck and put his other hand around her shoulders. She clung to his body. She had only known him for about 10 hours, but he felt so right. She put her hands around his waist as he removed both ands and placed them on her face, He leaned her head into his and kissed her lips gently. Jade fell into his kiss, removing her hands from his back and placing them on the top of his waist, she moved her left hand around to touch his chest and shoulders. She let her finger trace his pectoral muscles then down to his stomach. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were soft, the color of emerald with a thick black lining around them. He placed one more kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not like that. I'm not your normal 'think with my dick' guy. I mean I have my moments, but you don't have to be afraid to catch feelings for me." He said in sexy drawl.

She smiled up at him. She believed him. After all she had no reason not to. And if he was like everyone else, she would just have to pick up her pieces again. Its not like it hadn't happened before. This time, her son was old enough to understand that mommy was crying. But she felt safe in Shannon's arms. She fit into them perfectly, and oh, Christ , did that man know how to kiss. He picked her up, his hands under her ass cheeks, her legs wrapped around his waist. He started to kiss her again. Thought were running through Jades mind. 'Oh my god I just met him..oh, but that thing he's doing to my neck feels great, He's strong, his tongue is _amazing' _he broke her out of her trance.

"Where's your room" He breathed huskily into her ear.

"Hallway, second left."

He kissed her again, carrying her to the other side of the apartment. He pushed her back into the door and opened it, still assaulting Jades mouth. He lay her down on the bed and his roamed her body stopping at her breast. He lifted her shirt off and threw it on the floor. He attacked her nipples with his mouth and hands. He felt her hands come around his sides and reached for his belt. She undid the buckle and the button on his jeans and ripped them open. Shannon heard the sound and laughed lightly.

"Calm down, girl. I aint goin nowhere." He said into her neck.

"Just take 'em off"

"You got it" he replied slipping his hands into the waistband of her shorts. He slip them down his leg while stepping out of his own clothes. Now fully naked she could see the whole package. He was fucking beautiful. Every muscle in his body was perfect she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed. She rolled him from his side to his back and straddled his waist. She let her fingers trace his body down to his now rock hard cock. While she was kissing his neck

"You have a condom" she asked him. Breaking the kiss.

"I'll be careful" He said pulling her head back down.

"No, That's how I got Justin." He breathed and rolled her over to her back while reaching into the pocket of his jeans on the floor. He opened his walled. And pulled out the package. He tossed it to her. She opened it and applied. He pushed her down on her back and wedged way between her legs. He smiled down at her before kissing her swollen lips again.

"I meant what I said on that bill I gave you earlier." He said to her.

"You had my bag."

"I knew that." He smiled. "I could fall in love with you in a second" He recited what he wrote on the bill earlier. He leaned down to kiss her again whilst spreading her legs further. He entered her slow. He felt her inhale sharply.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head

"Perfect" She breathed into his chest.

"Yeah you are" He replied while starting to move in and out of her gently. He he felt her legs tighten around him and he picked up his pace.

"Oh, shit" she let out.

"I know, girl..I know…DAMN" He growled.

"Shhhh…we gotta..shhh" Was all she could get out as she realeased.

"Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was Shannons response and he came. He pressed into her one last time before rolling her on top of him.

"You're amazing" He said kissing her collar bone.

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied letting her head come to rest on his shoulder.

"How far is your house?" She asked him.

"About…800 miles away. I'm in a hotel. The Rennisance"

"Stay the night with me?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he replied kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes. He stroked her back untill they fell asleep.


	4. Tell me all your thoughts on god

**Disclaimer--**Same as the rest, and will be for the entire story. I own nothing, nobody from the WWE, no songs in here, no places that I mention. I think you got the major idea. Rated M. Very M. No youngsters reading unless you can handle it. Thanks.

Chapter 4- Tell me all your thoughts on god.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade woke up to a buzzing sound in her ears, still curled up in the chair. 'A dream, it was all a dream?' she asked her self. She looked at the clock realizing she'd only been asleep about 20 minutes. The buzzing of her door again drew her attention back to the window. It was still raining very hard out, and she couldn't believe that she had just dreamt of the guy she met at the diner earlier that day. She looked out her window to see Shannon standing outside with her messenger bag in his hand. She sighed when she realized she hadn't left it at the diner. But now he was here, at her apartment, returning what was rightfully hers. She hit the button unlocking the door for him. Shannon walked into the building catching the elevator to her floor. He walked down the long hallway and knocked lightly on her door.

"Hey." She said swinging the door open.

"Hey." He smiled at her. His chubby cheeks making creases at the corner of his eyes. Yeah. He was fucking FINE! Very fine. " I just brought you this back, I thought maybe you would need it." he said handing her the bag and shoving his hands in his wet pockets.

"You wanna come in?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Sure, I'm just a little soaked."

"I don't have anything that would fit yo..wait yeah I do.. I have a wife beater. You could wear, and I could put your shirt in the dryer for you. Do you want something to drink?" She asked, rambling.

"Thanks, I'd love a dry shirt, and water's fine." He said all at once. I'm sorry to just come here, and all, I mean I could have given it to you tomorrow." He pointed out. She stopped him.

"No, no. Thanks you so much. You have no idea, this bag holds my life, I really would have died if I didn't get it."

"Were you sleepin?" He asked noticing the blanket in the round chair in the corner.

"Uhmm, I dozed for a minute, yeah. Had a crazy dream though" She remembered. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Really, of what?"

She looked at him and moved down the long hallway to her bedroom to grab him a shirt. "Oh, ya know, just work today" she said blushing slightly at the very realistic dream of her and Shannon. She walked back to the living room and tossed him the white tank.

"Thanks, 'preciate it" He said removing his wet t-shirt from his body. Jade glanced at Shannon and took in how built his body was. He had a tattoo across his stomach and some on his back. He used his body as a canvas to express himself. She liked that about him, as she had a couple tattoo's herself. His nipples were pierced and he had red spiked coming off the barbells he had through his flesh. She smiled lightly as she let her eyes rest on the floor.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Here, Ill just toss that in the dryer and get you a water."

He watched her as she walked out of her living room. Her shorts stopped where her legs ended and she had a tattoo of a few stars on outside of her right thigh. He noticed she also had one on the back of her neck of the 'Aries' sign and a music note on her wrist. She walked back out from the kitchen and handed him a bottle of water. He opened it downing half of it in one chug.

"I'm really sorry about Cody today, he's just.."

"Retarded? Shallow, Cocky, arrogant?" She finished.

"Yeah, perfect. Have you met him before or something" He smiled.

"Nooo" She said with a laugh. "Just a few hundred like him"

"I see you have a guitar. You play" He asked pointing to the corner.

"Yeah, Its my release. Me and my boy just sit here. He'll listen, sing some with me, try to help me write songs. I'm just not good at writing about spiderman and wrestling." His expression froze when she said that.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I was just trying to think of some lyrics. I mean Spiderman and wrestling. That song would do it. Get you platinum." He chuckled looking at her hoping she didn't get the nervousness in his voice.

"Will you play something for me?" He asked her, with a low silky voice.

"Uhmm, sure" she said standing up and grabbing her guitar. She went down the hallway and made sure Justin's door was shut. She went into her room and grabbed her glass pipe and a pick. 'It's now or never. He'll smoke and chill or he wont and he'll leave.' she thought as she grabbed a bag out of her jewelry box. She returned to the living room and set the items on the table.

"You smoke?" She asked him pointing to the bowl and the weed.

"Oh Jesus. Thank god. Cuz I just know Matt and Jeff smoked everything we have at the hotel."

"You're staying at a hotel?" she asked with the pick between her teeth, and tuning up the guitar making sure every chord rung right. She strummed all 6 chords and smiled when they sounded perfect.

"Yeah, I'm in town for a few days. I'm from North Carolina, I have a show to tape on Sunday. Then I can go home for a few days."

"Wow, what do you do?"

"Hmm..The Truth?"

"Oh, No. I want you to lie to me. Everything should be fake, and you shouldn't give me one tid-bit about yourself that's honest." She laughed up at him. She handed him the pipe and the bag.

"You mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, I umm..actually a professional wrestler. I wrestlr on smack down brand." He said putting the green plant inside of the opening.

"Okay, I didn't really want you to lie to me…"

"No, I'm serious. I'm Shannon Moore. Prince of Punk. The guys with me today all wrestle too. Cody Rhodes, Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"REALLY? Justin loves Matt Hardy, or was it Jeff." I don't remember. All I remember him saying is that Orton was a sellout."

He laughed a little at her antics. "Yeah, he is, but damn he's entertaining."

"I wondered why you were all buff and shit, now I know. You could deffinatly wreck some shit. How much can you bench?" She asked curiously.

"Honey, I can life at 350lb man over my head, enough to show you a good time."

She laughed at him and hoisted the guitar up onto her lap again.

"Well, If I need to be lifted soon, I guess I know who to get a hold of."

She lit the pipe and handed it to Shannon, he leaned back on the couch and took a deep inhale.

"Ahhhhh…that's epic." He said blowing a cloud of smoke out. "So play for me, girl" He said in his sexy southern drawl.

"You can't make fun of me, and you can't look at me." She said.

"You got it he said turning to face the hallway." He could see her in the big mirror that hung on the hallway wall. She didn't need to know that though.

She strummed the chords and a light melody filled the room.

_There are bridges on my sideways, but we never see them there_

_Some cross troubled water, some don't go nowhere_

_Some you wouldn't step on if you were tryin to save your soul_

_One comes with a keeper, when its time to pay the toll._

_Some aren't meant to last forever, some are made of stone_

_Some are meant to cross together, some you go alone._

_Some the slightest wind can send them crashing to the ground_

_I set our bridge on fire, but I could not burn it down._

_Here I am…Here I am. Prayin for forgiveness. And I can see you_

_Standing on the other side. Here I go…Here I go.. Baby it's a heavy load._

_It's a heavy load…I have crossed some broken bridges in my time._

He looked in the mirror at her. Her eyes were closed, her head was nodding to keep the melody. He could see her eyebrows furrowing. She kept playing the tune. He could tell she rehearsed this many times.

_Now here I am, Prayin for forgiveness, and I can see you, standing on the other side. Here I go, baby it's a heavy load, it's a heavy load, I have crossed some broken bridges in my time. Cause I have crossed some broken bridges in my time._

She let the last line ring in a full chord. She set her guitar down and reached for the pipe.

"That's you? Those are your words?" He asked her.

"Yeah. It sucks I know, Its just how I relea.."

"No, It doesn't suck, Jade. Its fucking awesome. Can you play anything?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at him. He had beautiful eyes, she could get lost in them if she let herself.

"I can read music, and play it. I guess I could play anything that appealed to me."

She heard a door open and looked down the hallway to see her son coming out of his room. She looked at the clock. 3:10am.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She called out to him. He didn't answer her, just came into the living room with is blanket over shoulder and walked to his mother.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked him again.

"I'm just thirsty momma." His little voice cracked and he looked up at her.

"Okay bubbie, lets get you something to drink." She replied standing. Shannon looked at her then at Justin. He looked like he a little bit. Same color hair, same high cheek bones, he even had the little freckles that Jade had coming off her nose. ' The fuck is wrong with me, now I notice her freckles?' He questioned himself like he was acting pre-pubescent.

"Bubbie, this is mommy's friend, Shannon. Can you say hi?" she asked smoothly. She came back in the room and handed Justin a cup of Hawaiian Punch.

"I know who he is momma, he's the prince of punk. Jeff's friend." he said shyly.

"Jeff..yeah.. That's his favorite." She smiled remembering.

"Well, buddy. You could meet Jeff if you want" Shannon said kneeling in front of him.

"Really?" He asked amazed. "How do I do that?"

"Well, you go up to him and you tap him like this." He demonstrated on his shoulder. "and you say 'Hey punk, I'm your biggest littlest fan, sign this" Shannon said winking at him.

"Well, I don't have nuttin for him to write on!!" he said in higher pitched voice, like he was thinking,

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I'm sure I have a magazine or something with Jeffro in it."

"Jeee--ffffrrr--ooo" Justin laughed out holding his stomach. He looked at his mom.

"I didn't know you knowed him, mom. You told me you knew me my whole life and you didn't tell me about you knew Shan'n Moore" He looked at her curiously moving his head back and forth.

She smiled at the memory of Justin asking her how she knew him, when they met and how come he didn't remember.

"Baby, I just met him today at work." she answered him. Satisfied he looked back at Shannon. "And you have to go back to bed, cuz you have church school in the morning, and Miss Mae won't be happy if you're not happy."

"Okay, mom. One. Four. Three." He told her making the numbers on his hand.

She smiled at him. "One. Four. Three." She replied doing the same. She pulled him into her chest and kissed his forehead then his temple. "Get some sleep." She ended.

"G'Night, Kid. It was good to meet you dude." Shannon said sticking his hand in the air. Justin slapped it then grabbed Shannon's fingers in a fist.

"Where did you learn that" She asked him laughing lightly and shaking her head.

"From John'L, at school." He replied. She looked at Shannon and crossed her arms and smiled.

'Damn she can smile when she means it.' He thought before answering.

"From John'L at School." He laughed back at her.

"Tou'che" She said nodding her head.

"Later, Justin" Shannon said letting go of his hand.

"Night, Mom."

"Night, baby."

She watched as he made his way back down the hall, and closed his door.

"So you go to church?" he asked her.

"Nooo, fuck no. Not me. Sorry." She said looking at him honestly.

"No, it's cool. Me either."

"I mean I'm not trying to sound….whatever. But I feel like the only thing he did for me was my boy. If It wasn't for him. I wouldn't have a reason to wake up in the morning. He's what I live for everyday."

"Hey, I ain't preachin to the choir, but I feel you. He gave me wrestling, but took away some shit I really could have used to stick around."

"I know what you mean. It's probably hard controlling the universe. But fuck…ease up on me a little, ya know. It just seems like I can't catch a break."

"Yeah, that feeling sucks." he replied sympathetically.

"So what's the deal with the little" He help his hand up in the air making a bunch of numbers "Finger thingy. 12.37.8. Or whatever?" he asked seriously.

She laughed at him sat forward and crossed her legs. She angled her body so she was now facing him. Shannon noticed her movement and moved forward slowly, and sat with his hands clasped together in between the now open space between his knees.

"It's One. Four. Three." She said giggling. "It means I love you more than anybody ever knows." She told him. "But that's too many numbers. He knows what it means. Its been One. Four. Three. For a very long time." she said smiling.

"He's great. Pretty smart for a first grader." he told her.

"Yeah, well I'm sure I'll fuck him up eventually." she replied sitting back at an angle her legs still crossed. Shannon put his hand on her knee, rubbing the side with the pad of his thumb.

"You seem like you're a pretty good mom, Jade. Don't let people tell you differently."

"I don't listen to people. I learned a long time ago that people suck."

"Not everyone sucks, Jade. You just gotta find 'em n toss 'em."

She laughed at his antics. She could definitely have him stick around for a while. 'What the fuck, Why am I thinking this. Get out, get out GET OUT' she silently cursed. She knew she had baggage. Too much for someone normal to want, why the fuck would someone like Shannon want her. It was a rare occasion when anybody was actually interested in her for more than sex. So rare, it should have been extinct. For someone like him to take an interest in her and not be freaked out when they found out she had a kid, and just leave and not even shut the door on the way out, was boggling her mind. Maybe he just wants to be friends. Friends is good. Really good.

He looked at her deep in thought, and leaned back so he was on the couch facing her at an angle.

"What's up" he asked her.

"A chickens ass when he's eating." She replied with a straight face.

"Alright. What's up in here?" He replied taping her head.

"Oh, you don't want in up there, trust me. Besides its, 4 in the morning, Justin has church at 10, and Mae will be here at 9:30 to get him.

"Okay, Well. I'll see you in the morning then." He said to her.

"It is morning."

"Well, I'll see you later in the morning, then." He smirked at her. She looked confused. "Breakfast, remember?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah" she said slapping her head." Duh, Sorry. I told you don't want in up there." she smiled. "How far's the drive?" She asked.

"Ehh, only about an hour or so."

"A fucking hour? You stayed her till 4 in the morning and you still have to drive an hour?!" she exclaimed.

"4:30, yeah, it's no big deal."

"You can stay here if you want to." She said shaking her head at him. I got some pillows and blankets the couch pulls ou.."

"Why can't I sleep in your bed?" he asked her, his eyebrows low. She slid her self over a little bit hoping it would go un noticed. It didn't.

"I'm kidding. The couch would be great."

"I mean, I'll take the couch. Or I could move Justin into my bed and you could take his."

"The couch is fine." he said pulling off the wife beater she had given him earlier. He handed it to her. Thanks. I'm sure my shirt's dry."

"Are you leaving?" she asked him furrowing her brow a little.

"No. I don't sleep with a shirt on. Or jeans." He said undoing his belt buckle. She stood up and stretched a little and started to pull the cushions off the couch. Se reached for the handle, when Shannon's hand stopped her. He let it go when she was standing and he pulled the bed out himself.

"Done that before?" She asked.

"Few times." he replied thinking about his ex-wife.

"Do want something else to drink. Well. You can get whatever you want. Make yourself at home. Bathrooms 1st door on the left. My room is the second."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked.

"No. Its if you need anything" She said smiling at him.

She walked by the end of the bed that was now pulled out.

"Night Shannon." She stated simply. He took the few steps toward her enclosing the space. He tucked the loose strands of hair falling from her messy bun behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands

"You're amazing, Jade." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"That won't get you laid." She breathed into his ear. He shook is head gently, still holding her face

"I didn't want it to." He whispered as he moved his mouth to her lips. He kissed her gently and let his teeth slide across her bottom lip while they parted. He looked at her.

"That either." She said smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her again, running his tongue along the part in her lips to gain access. Access granted. Nobody ever kissed her like that her whole life. She backed away from the kiss, feeling her heart beat, Shannon's hands in he same spot. They were so warm she could almost feel them burning a hole though her skin. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry..I just..I don't know..I'm all..no that's not it.." He cut her off

"Its cool, Jade. I get it" he said sweetly.

"You can sleep in my bed." She said. "But I won't have sex with you." she said to herself more than anyone.

"I didn't expect you too, girl."

Ughhh. It was soooo fucking sexy when he called her girl. Just the way it flowed from his lips like poetry. Girl. Girl.

"Adults sleep in the same bed and never do anything. All the time. I don't treat girls like possessions. More like, obsessions." He smiled at her. He saw the look on her face and the way her eyes got wider. He chuckled. "I'm KIDDING. Joke."

She shook her head and started to life up the end of the bed. He helped her and they put the cushions on. He fallowed Jade to her room and started to take his pants off. He thought for a second.

"Want me to leave my pants on?" He asked her. She laughed at him again.

"We're adults right?"

He nodded sliding his pants down to the floor. He sat on the bed swinging his legs up. He took his bandana and hat off for the first time. She looked at him and put her head to the side.

"Wow, you are a wrestler."

He laughed at her and moved closer, kissing her lips again.

"Yeah. I get beat up for a living. That's the life. I'm telling you. Its nothing until you get smacked in the face with a chair a few times. That'll put some hair on your chest."

"You don't have any."

"Yeah, cuz I'm amazing, nobody can touch me. No hair, no face smacks." He smiled laying on the pillow turning the lamp off. Jade laid down, her back facing Shannon. He rolled his body to her, putting his arm around her waist and moving her closer.

"Night Jade" his smooth voice whispered in her ear. He kissed below her ear and her neck.

"Night Shannon" She said wrapping her fingers up in his.

She closed her eyes and sunk into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow…13 pages. **Dammmnn**.. I hope you like it. I hope so. Cuz it took me a LONNGG time. And a lot of trees. Maybe I just suck. Yeah, I probably suck.

Song is not mine. Its by Toby Keith and Lindsay Haun. Its from the movie Broken Bridges, You can probably guess the name of the song. Its pretty amazing if you wanna check it out. Little bit of free advertising there.

Anyways R&R. Peace.

Adict P.S.( I know there's 2 d's, But I'm special.)


	5. This is Why I'm Hot

Disclaimer--YAY!!! It's Fake…Sweet Right. I don't know ANYONE…'Cuz if I did…Yeah….you know!!!!

A/N: I put this little note on my profile page too. You're probably going to notice that the titles of the chapters are lyrics from a song or a song title.. Just cuz I think the no song thing really blows,and it makes me fell superior...MWAAHH HAA HAA HAA. K Latex!

Jade woke up a few hours later. She stretched and looked at the clock, groaning.

'9:12 in the fuckin morning..Yay' Her thoughts drifted to Justin and getting him ready before 9:30.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." she cursed quietly as she got out of her bed. She felt someone else there and had to stop herself and think for a minute of what happened. She remembered the dream about her and Shannon struggling to remember if it was real, then she remembered the few hours they had spent together that night. She told him some things about her life. Not so much of it bad. Just honest communication between the both of them. And then the kiss. Yes. The kiss. That, was very real. She smiled and reched her fingers up to her lips. Nobody had kissed her that way..well…ever. It was amazing. His skin was soft, his lips were pure bliss. She closed her door quietly after throwing on a pair of gray sweats. She walked down the hallway to see that Justin was already up.

"Hi baby." She said walking into the living room.

"Hi, mom"

"C'mon you need to get ready, Miss Mae will be here anytime."

He got up from his cartoons and fallowed his mother to his room. After laying out a blue and white stripped colored shirt and some khaki pants she left him so he could get dressed.

"Okay baby, wear your brown shoes and your brown belt" I'll make you a bagel." She said starting to walk out of his room.

"Mom, do you think Shannon was serious about me being able to meet Jeff Hardy?" He asked her, his brown eyes shining up at her. She knelt down to his level.

"I'm sure he was baby, he doesn't have a reason to lie to you." He nodded his head in response and started to get dressed like she had asked him to. She was right. He had no reason to lie to him. He didn't seem like the kind of person to intentionally hurt someone. But maybe Carrie was right, after all, Jade wasn't right very often. Shit had happened. Too much of it had happened, and Carrie was right, Jade didn't need to go through something so terrible again when she was just fully starting to get her life back on track, no matter how good looking, sweet, funny, sexy Shannon was. They were better off friends. And she knew that.

The buzzer to the small apartment rang signaling Mae was here to pick up Justin.

"Baby, C'mon Miss Mae is here" She opened the door to find her walking down the hallway.

"Good Morning, Jade."

"Hi Mama Mae, come in" She said greeting her with a hug.

"Is he ready to go?"

"Yeah, C'mon baby. Miss Mae is waiting for you" She called to Justin.

"Are you okay?" Mae asked her.

"Yeah!" Jade replied quickly snapping her head around to her. "Why? Do I not look okay?"

"Oh no, Honey. I didn't mean that. You just look. Worried. Like you're brain isn't making sence with your heart or something, I don't know. Just old folks thinking I guess."

Justin came running to the door as if saving his mom from a wrenching story she would have to tell.

"Oh, Jade. If Its alright with you I wanted to bring Justin to Donna's after church. Her grandbabies are in town for a week, and they're just about his age."

"Yeah can I mom? Pleeeaasseee?" he said looking up at her.

"Yeah, baby. Of Course you can." She looked down at him. "You be good." She cradled his chin softly between her thumb and forefinger. "Listen to Miss Mae and Miss Donna, and use your manners." She sain shaking his head a little.

"I will moooommm" He said smiling at her. She knelt down and gave him a kiss. "One. Four. Three. Baby."

"One. Four. Three." He smiled going out the door.

"I should have him back around 7 or 8. We'll call if it'll be later." She replied giving Jade a hug.

"Okay Mama."

"Be good, dear."

Jade smiled at her. "You know me." She replied waving them off to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade straightened up the house a little bit and went in to grab a shower. She wrapped a towel around her self and walked to her bedroom. Being quiet she reached into her closet and grabbed her favorite pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved pink hooded shirt. She tried to be quiet opening the drawer to her old dresser. No such luck. The loud screeching of wood on wood could wake Elvis from the dead. Shannon stirred in his sleep a little bit, she turned around to make sure she hadn't woken him up. She grabbed a pair of socks, panties, and a bra, and scrambled to get out of the room.

"You don't have to leave" came his voice, still thick with sleep. "I won't look. Promise." He said with a grin on his face.

"And somehow I doubt that" came her reply as she walked out of her room and into the bathroom. After she got dressed she scrunched her long curls with some cream and walked out of the bathroom to find Shannon pulling his jeans up. She leaned up against the door frame and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Sleep well?" she asked him.

"Yeah, for..ohh..5 hours. Someone kept talking to me, and then put a gun to my head and made me stay. It was nuts, I was so scared for my life."

"Yeah sorry about that, I get a little crazy sometimes. Guess I just don't know when to quit" Came her sarcastic reply.

"You eat?" He asked her.

"Nah, you owe me breakfast. I was waiting on that"

"Wait. How do I _owe _you anything?" He said tying his bandana in around his messy head of blonde and black streaks.

"You slept in my bed." she said shrugging. "And I let you sleep in like a half hour later than me. "Payments due." She said , smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "So what do you want?" he asked her moving closer.

"Blueberry waffles with whipped cream, and some bacon. Or eggs and pancakes and bacon."

"You don't want anything else?" He asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Likeee what? Like 50 bucks or something?" She laughed at him again.

"Or something" He said closing the gap. He leaned forward to kiss her but she backed up.

"My breath really that bad?" He said blowing into his hand.

"No. its not that. Its just….me. Its me, Shannon, not you" She said looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Jade." He said lifting her chin up. "You just, make me wanna kiss you all the time." he said smiling at her. "I won't if you don't want me to." He said looking at her genuinely. She locked eyes with him, his fingers still holding her chin up. She couldn't think about anything except the way the sunlight cascaded on his chest. His eyes were shining and his face was serious.

"I don't know if I have anything to offer you. You deserve a lot better than me, and I'm not like other gir…."

"Exactly what I like about you. How do you know what I deserve?" He asked quietly.

"Anybody deserves better than me." She stated simply.

"Why would you think that?" he asked her with questions him his eyes and concern in his voice. She didn't answer him just continued to stare at him. "Whoever it was, is an idiot, Jade. I thought you didn't listen to people."

She didn't listen to people. Not in the last 3 years. How could she tell him that someone that was supposed to love her through thick and thin made her believe it was true. People that were supposed to take care of her, and love her, did nothing but make her feel worthless and used. People that were supposed to be her family, made her feel like garbage, and the one person who she a let her guard down for and took the time to fall in love with, didn't fall in love with her, and made that clear when he walked out of her life and her then unborn child. She had to be strong. Why couldn't he understand that?

"I don't listen to people." She said in almost a whisper. "not anymore. I just think you can do better than me, Shannon. That's all."

"I'm not him, Jade."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Whoever did this to you. I'm not him. I'm not them. You can't push people away, and you can't make people suffer from what other people did to you. You can't keep it inside, that shit will eat you up."

"It's been working for me." She said

"Fair enough, I have no right to pry, or be nosey, but if you ever wanna talk about anything…ever..no matter what, day, night, dawn, dusk."

"That's the same as day and night" she said with a little smile.

"Yeah right. Okay. Lets go get some food. But first I need to go to the hotel and change. You down with that, or should I come back?" He asked her.

"I'll go. You shouldn't have to drive back and forth twice."

"Cool. Lets roll"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the back parking lot at the Renaissance Hotel. He leaded her through the back of the otel and to the elevators. The door dinged and they stepped inside. He hit the floor number and the doors were about to close when he heard for someone to hold the door.

"Thanks, dude." The much bigger guy said to Shannon.

"No problem, man."

"Who's this? The dark haired man asked him.

"Dave, this is my friend, Jade. Jade. This is the United States Champion. Dave Batista." he said motioning him with his hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jade" Dave said sticking his hand out to her. She placed it in his shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Dave." She replied looking at his hand that was about 3 sizes bigger than hers.

The door to the elevators opened up, and they stepped out. It was nothing like she expected. Almost every door on that floor was open. And there were people everywhere. She noticed the guy from yesterday at lunch with Shannon. The guy with the funny facial hair. He looked over and spotted Shannon and Jade.

"DUUUUDDDEEE" Jeff yelled over everyone. A hush came over the crowd a little and everyone resumed chatting and going on and out of rooms as they noticed it was only Jeff hollering to Shannon.

"Ha Ha, What's up, Man?" He asked him shaking hands with Jeff like he did with Justin last night.

"Where the fuck you been, Matt wouldn't let me smoke the blunt cuz it was '_for yyooouuu'" _ Jeff said in a whiney tone.

"Oh. Hey Jade." Jeff said noticing that she was with him.

"How's it goin?" She asked him

"Not bad. I see you didn't kill Shannon, so that must make you kind of safe."

"No, I'm not safe, Just don't wanna let on that it would be me so early in the investigation. I like to lay low for a while first. Nobody suspects anything that way." She replied to Jeff.

He laughed at her and pushed her shoulder lightly. "Nice." He said walking off.

They proceeded to walk to the room that Jeff and Cody shared. When they walked in she saw the other 2 guys from the diner in there too.

"Well…Hello Puddin." Matt said to Shannon standing up.

Shannon let out a laugh with everyone else in the room.

"What's up Jade?" Matt said in a surprised tone.

"What's up?" She asked back.

"Nothin'. Just waitin' on the ol' prince o' puke..PUNK..to arive so we can get our morning toke session on. You smoke, right?" Matt asked cautiously.

"WHAT? NO!!. You guys are smoking weed in here. I'm snitchin now." She said turning toward the door.

Shannon laughed at her, and pulled her arm back.

"She smokes. She smoked with me last night." He told Matt.

"Good, Lets get this started." he said lighting the cigar.

"So what brings you here, Jade" Cody asked her.

"Shannon. We're gonna go get some breakfast I guess."

"You guess. An hour and a half ago I owed you breakfast." he said to her.

"You do, I just didn't wanna blow you in, in front of your boys. You just let out your secret though, so…"

"You loose a bet, Moore?" Cody asked bewildered. That couldn't happen. Shannon always won bets. Always. No doubt about it. There was no dare he wouldn't do. And that was his weakness.

"Among other things" He replied to Cody. He left it at that, if he asked anymore questions. He would just have to deal with him later.

"So Legs, Its okay if I call you legs, isn't it" Cody asked laughing to himself a little.

"Only if its okay if I call you Superficial asshole." She smiled at him. The rest of the guys laughed at him.

"Fine with me." He said.

"Do what you gotta do then." she said smiling at Cody.

"Alright, Legs." Cody began. Jade let out a subtle groan then looked up at him. "How'd you get so sexy?" He asked her.

"How'd you become an idiot?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Its all part of my charm."

"it's the only part of your charm." She stated, coldly. She didn't need this guy to be a dick to her. She didn't even know him. Who the hell did he think he was.

"That's not all there is, baby."

"Okay, Cody. Shut the fuck up." Matt said putting his hand up to Cody.

"Awwee, C'mon. I'm hot. She knows it, She's just in denial." he said looking at her.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, I'll stab you in the lip with a spoon." Shannon said to him. Sure Cody was his friend. He just didn't know where to draw the line sometimes. Part of the reason he was always single.

"You know I'm hot, don't ya, legs? He said with a cocky smile on his face. He knew he was getting to her

"What makes you _hot_ Cody? Is it all the slutty girls you win over with your prince charming attitude? Or is it because you get into a ring with panties on and grab a bunch of sweaty guys?" she asked him standing up.

"Excuse me guys." She said getting up and leaving the room.

"Jade, wait." Shannon hollered fallowing her.

Matt and Jeff looked at Cody and slapped him in the back of the head at the same time.

"What the fuck was that for?" Cody asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude, you just DON'T know when to fucking quit." Matt scolded him

"She didn't fucking do anything to you , man. Shannon's supposed to be your friend, and you're gonna screw up something he wants very bad. He fuckin deserves her man. Grow the fuck up" Jeff included.

Cody knew he was out of line and thought seriously about going to apologize to her, but decided against it. That's not who he was. He didn't say his sorry to nobody, for nothing. And that's the way it was going to stay. Who cares if he made her a little mad. He was only picking on her a little. He could have gone a lot further than that, but knew Shannon probably would have handed him his ass right then.

"Jade, wait." Shannon said catching up to her as she hit the down button over and over again. She crossed her arms and put her head down waiting in the elevator. "I'm sorry about him" Shannon said pulling her elbow to face him. "I'm sorry" He whispered again. He tilted her head up and noticed her eyes glassed over. He tilted his head to the side. "I'm really sorry, about him."

No way she would cry in front of him. She didn't even know him. Besides, Jade didn't cry. For the last 2 and ½ years it was almost like she didn't have tear ducts period. She blinked back the tears she could feel threatening to fall, and swallowed.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." She said looking at the floor once more.

"Come to my room with me. I'll just take a shower real quick and throw some clothes on, and we can go get some food." He said in almost a whisper. She didn't move her head, but let him lead her to his room.

"I'll be right out I swear, he said removing his shirt, and tossing it in a pile." He closed the door and took a quick shower. He was out in record time. He looked around the bathroom and realized he didn't bring any clothes in there with him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Jade was lying across the bed reading a magazine that was laying around. She looked over when the door opened.

"Almost ready." He said holding up his finger and walking to his bag.

"It's cool." she said trying to look at the magazine.

She couldn't stop starring at him. Water droplets on his chest glistened as he moved around the room looking for various items of clothing. His hair was falling forward and kept pushing it back with his fingers. His stomach was tight. He had a hand resting on the 2bMe tattoo as he looked for a shirt to wear. He was fire, and she was daring to play dangerous.

"I'll be right out." He said making his way into the bathroom again. She nodded from her position on the bed, mouth to dry to speak. He didn't know he had this effect on her already, and he didn't need to.

He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later his black NY hat in his hand. Looking for his black and red flamed shoes. He dug them out of his back and placed them on his socked feet.

"Ready" He asked looking at her. She nodded again and raised her self off the bed. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Fuckin starving." she stated simply.

"Lets go feed you, girl." He said letting her go first, and shutting the door behind him. She looked to the left and saw Cody walking down the hall. "Shannon, Jade. Wait up, guys." He yelled after them.

"What dude?" he asked him annoyed.

"I was just wondering where you were going for breakfast. Thought maybe I'd join you and legs" he smiled at Jade and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we could share some pancakes." He said winking at her.

"See you in hell, first." She said stepping into the elevator.

"You got a date." he said smiling at her.

"Dude, I don't wanna punch one of my friends in the mouth.." Shannon started.

"Then, don't." Cody said.

"You're making it really fucking hard for me though, Rhodes." Shannon said, poking him in the chest with his finger. He stepped into the elevator next to Jade and put his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you friends with him?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, You, Matt, And Jeff are all different that him. How do you guys deal?"

"I never thought about it, girl. I don't know." He looked down smiling at her.


	6. Somewhere In the Middle

**Disclaimer-** You know the deal right? I don't own Shite. Never will either..sooo..Good. J

**A/N**: Yes… I love Code-Man Rhodes.. But he's a jerk off in this story..sorry.

Annnnndd a special thanks to** Hikari216**, **Enigmaticlotusleaf **and **southernrockjunkie**. For the reviews. You guys **DEFINATLY kick some major ass **and i dig reading them.

**Chapter 6**: Somewhere In the Middle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon and Jade finished their breakfast at the little diner he'd found somewhere between Harvard and Chicago. She hadn't spoke to him a lot. Out side of any questions he'd asked her, or any topic of conversation he'd brought up, she'd been silent.

"I'm sorry he got to you." He said looking over at her as he pulled into the vacant parking lot across the street from her building.

"I'm sorry I let him."

"He can really be a dick sometimes, but he's a pretty good guy."

"Could have fooled me. He was a dick at the restaurant and he was a dick today. Only difference is I had to be nice to him yesterday." She said not looking up from her lap.

"Jade, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?" He asked quietly with concern filling his voice.

She knew if she looked at Shannon right then she would cry. She hadn't cried in a long time and didn't plan on starting now. She didn't know why Cody got to her, but he did. She could blow off people at work, and not take it home with her, but to see him on the outside and to have him still be an egotistical asshole, was a different story. She hadn't dealt with someone like him in a long time, and wasn't sure if she could do it again. Shannon had so much concern, even if she did only know him one day. She didn't need anyone's pity. She could do it herself.

She shook her head at him once more and opened the door of his hummer.

"Thanks for breakfast, Shannon" She said stepping out.

"So that's it? You're not going to give me a chance?" He asked, the disbelief in his voice evident.

"A chance to what? Get in my pants like every other guy? To build me up and let me fall? To rip my heart out and salsa on it? no I'm not gonna give you a chance to do that." she said shutting the door and crossing the street to her building. Shannon hopped out and ran across the street and shut the door just as she was getting it open. She looked up at him and gave him a disapproving look. He looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I told you, I'm not that guy. I'm not them, Jade. I didn't do anything for you to not believe that either. I don't want to just get into your pants. I want you to let me in here." he said pointing to her heart.

"I can't do that" She said as her expression softened. "I can't do it" She said shrugging her shoulders. "If I let my guard down for you, I give you the power to destroy me, and I gotta stay strong for my boy. I'm all he's got, Shannon. And he's all I got." She said stepping back. "Excuse me" She said sliding her key into the lock again. The door shut on her again.

"I know that you have to protect your self. I know, Jade. Believe me I know" He said letting out a chuckle. She looked at him with an expression that told him to continue. She didn't believe him. She had no reason to. But she also had no reason not to.

"I'll tell you everything. Lets just go inside and talk. Its cold out." he said pointing inside.

She unlocked the door and stood in the hallway.

"What are you doing."

"Were inside" She said crossing her arms over her chest. He let out a small chuckle and nodded is head.

"Yes we are." He began.

"I was married. I got married when I was 23 and I thought she was the love of my life. I wanted nothing but to spend the rest of my life with her." He sighed looking down at his hands. "She wasn't in love with me, but in love with money. She knew I was training to be a wrestler, and she dug the fact that I was gonna be in the WWE. After a while she wasn't the same, she became materialistic, and wouldn't even come on the road with me anymore. I came home a week early, and there was a car I'd recognize anywhere. The door was locked to the house, and that was weird cuz I lived in the middle of nowhere. Nobody could ever find it if they didn't know how to get there. I went in, and looked all over for her. I went upstairs and my bedroom door was locked and there was laughing and…whatever. I kicked the door in and she was fuckin one of my friends in our bed. I got a divorce a week later." He looked over at her now sitting on the stairs. He sat next to her.

"I know what its like to have your heart ripped out, Jade. That's why I don't do it. So you tell me." he said turning his head.

"Tell you what?" She questioned.

"Well I told you about why I haven't had a girl or anything in 2 years."

"You haven't dated anybody?" She asked in a voice mixed with disbelief and sarcasm.

"Not a person, No ring rats, no strippers, no one night stands. Nobody had me interested enough."

"Why me?"

"I couldn't tell ya. I just knew I had to talk to you. I saw you at the diner, and I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I was dazed all day, everyone noticed, I couldn't even do 20 reps without stopping in the middle of them and spacing out."

"I'm sorry I blew up at you." She said making direct eye contact with him for the first time since the hotel.

"Its okay" he said grabbing her hand and holding it between both of his. "I'm not Jesus, But I forgive you" He said smirking at her. She gave him a faint smile back, and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, it just…..just helps to talk about it, Jade."

"I know, I just never have, and I don't want you to pity me or think I'm a horrible person, or.."

"I could never think that about you. I know I haven't known you for years or whatever, but I know that you're a good person Jade, A good mom, A good human being. I'm a pretty good judge of character." he said looking at her. She didn't look at him, but instead took another deep breath.

"I was 17 when I found out I was pregnant with Justin. My parents hated the idea of me having a baby in high school, and wanted to send me to some boarding school for teenage mothers to be. I hated the idea and threw a fit about it. They were never the best parents anyways so I figured when I graduated, I would just move out. They had other plans and the kicked me out. I went to a shelter for the night, and ended up staying there until I graduated. Gabe, Justin's dad, wasn't the best boyfriend in the world before, and became the worst after he found out. He told me to get an abortion and when I didn't he thought he could take care of it himself. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks and had pregnancy problems through the whole thing. I thought I was going to loose him a few times. Justin was 6 weeks early. That's why he's so small." She got a distant look in her eyes remembering the day he was born. Shannon noticed how much she really loved him at that moment.

"So I left Gabe after Justin was born. I never went back to get my stuff or anything. I just started fresh. He found me once and tried to kill me when Bubbie was 8 months old. So I moved to New York City. I had a good job, an alright apartment, and I was doing a lot better for myself that I am here. I thought maybe being in a big city, he wouldn't find me. Well I was very wrong." she paused as she felt Shannon start to stroke her hand. He didn't say anything but continued his comforting gesture.

"He came to my job, and got me fired. When I left he fallowed me home. I called the cops on him and while he was in jail I moved to Florida. When he got out of jail, somehow he found me there. He promised me things would be different and he would be a good father, and a good boyfriend. I believed him, I let him come back. That was the biggest mistake of my life." She furrowed her brows and shook her head, swallowing hard to choke back the tears she knew were coming. "Oh, god" she breathed

"You don't have to finish." he said softly.

"No, I think I do. I have to make you understand where I'm coming from and that I'm not just being a total bitch to you." She said softly and then continued.

"One day I didn't do something he wanted me to and he slammed my head into the stairs. I could hear Justin screaming, and I looked over and saw him terrified. That broke my heart to pieces and he ran over….and all I remember him saying is 'stop hurting my mommy, stop hurting my mommy'" she said softly remembering the very instant it had taken place. "I screamed at him to go to his room, but he wouldn't budge. Gabe was choking me and hitting me and I couldn't get up. And Justin came over and started pulling Gabe's hair and crying. He shoved him back so hard he fell and slid across the floor. Jade felt the warm liquid run down her face and into her lips. "I did everything I could to get him off me, nothing worked so I pulled a lamp down from a stand and smashed his head with it, and ran to my baby and started to leave the house. He pulled me back and took Justin out of my arms and told me if I leave he would kill me and him and if he couldn't have me then nobody could."

Shannon took notice that she was crying by this time and slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, just in time to feel her pull away from him. She continued to talk with out pausing.

"I didn't know what to do so I stayed. Then one of his friends came over while he was at work, and thought he could just do what he wanted with me. He forced himself on me, telling me how sexy I was, and how he could make me feel like nobody else could. He over powered me and I felt so helpless, and I screamed and cried the whole time. After that Gabe came home and told me how much of a slut I was, and how I had sex with his best friend, and it started all over again. After he left the house, I packed what I could carry and I left. He calls me every time I move, He finds me somehow, and I Pack what I can and I leave. I run all the time, I just want to go somewhere that he'll never find me, and I can be happy for once, and give my boy the life he deserves, and never let anybody treat him the way I was treated. He didn't ask for that, and If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure he never gets hurt again. I won't let anybody hurt us like that again, I can't. He understands now, he didn't then." She said finishing, and looking up at him.

"I've never told anybody, and I understand if you want to leave right now. I come with baggage, Shannon. A lot. And you don't deserve it." She said looking at him unable to stop the tears that needed to fall for 3 years.

"You know what I think you need?" He asked.

"What's that?"

"I think… you need…to put your head….right here" He said pointing to his heart.

She slid closer and laid her head on his chest while she stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her forehead. They stayed that way until they heard the main door to the building open, and a curvy black haired woman walked to the steps.

"Jade! Are you okay?" She asked her voice filled with concern while she kneeled to the stairs. "What the fuck did you do to her?" She asked accusingly at Shannon. He put his hands up, palms facing her.

"Hey, Lady..I.."

"He didn't do anything Carrie, just listened and got stuff out that needed to come out." She said wiping stray tears away.

"This is Shannon, 'member I told him about you last night." She said looking at her.

"I'm so sorry. I just love Jade and Justin, and I'm a little over-zealous sometimes." she said apologizing to Shannon.

"It's cool. She is pretty amazing, huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh hell yeah, you don't even know, dude." Carrie responded back.

"Guys, I'm still right here." Jade piped up from the steps. She looked at her watch noticing the time was getting close to 5.

"I have to go upstairs and start making dinner and getting Justin's stuff ready for school tomorrow." She said standing up dusting her jeans off.

"Yeah, and I should go put these away" She said motioning toward her grocery bags on the floor. "Call me if you need to talk, Jade." She said giving her a hug.

"You know I will." Jade said nodding her head.

"You wanna say for dinner?" She asked looking at Shannon.

He looked around the building, as if he was confused.

"Me?" He asked.

She let out a light chuckle.

"I'd love to. What're ya makin?

"I have no clue." She replied stepping into the elevator, Shannon fallowing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can make cubed steak, or chicken stir fry, or pork chops, or.." she took her gaze away from the freezer and looked at Shannon as he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked him

"You're beautiful. Inside and out." he told her still standing against the counter.

"Thank you, Shannon." She stated simply.

"I mean it, Jade. You're just one of the most awesome people I have ever met, and I might sound retarded, but you have my number, and I want you to use it."

She nodded her head as he walked over to her. He thought seriously about kissing her, but decided against it after she had just spilled her heart to him. Instead he placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. She let her arms find their way around his waist and hugged him for what seemed like hours. The repeated buzzing of the door tore her out of her thoughts. She realized she left the freezer door open, and shut it while she looked out the window. She saw Justin standing at the bottom with Mae and buzzed them in. They heard the door fly open and looked at each other. He smiled at her and winked. She could swear her heart melted from his glassy pools of blue. Justin ran down the hallway to the kitchen and gave Jade a huge hug.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?" She asked him ruffling his hair.

"Awwee, mom. It was so cool. We went to Miss Donna's and she has this huge trampoline and me and Conner did wrestling moves on each other, and I gave him the twist of fate. It rocked mom, seriously." he noticed Shannon standing in the kitchen. He looked at him and then back to his mother.

"Shannon's gonna stay for dinner, bubbie. Why don't you go change and we'll figure out what were gonna have." She said ushering him out of the room.

"SWWEEEETT. Wanna play some video games with me?" He asked looking at Shannon.

"Defiantly, dude. What ya got?"

"I got madden 07 and Need for speed, and Tony Hawk, he said going through the games in his head. Mom plays amplitude, its boring." He said looking up at her,smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him a little making a 'nnaahh' noise.

"Go change your clothes. And don't throw them on the floor." She said smiling and pointing to the hallway.

He ran out of the room and down the hallway. He returned shortly after while Jade was making coffee.

"Lets go Shannon." He said popping his head in the kitchen. "I'm so gonna kick your ass." He smiled brightly.

"JUSTIN PATRICK SAUNDERS!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sorry, mom." he said putting his head down. Shannon stifled a laugh and put his hand over his mouth.

"It's not funny, Shannon." she said putting her hand on her hips.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jade" He said his smile still on his face.

"What's for diner, mom. I'm starving." Justin asked her, looking up.

"I don't know, baby. What do you want."

"Why don't we go out?" Shannon suggested.

"No, that's oka.."

"Yeah, Mom. Lets go out."

"You just took me out for breakfast, Shannon, I don't wan…"

"C'mon , Mom. Pleeeeeaasee?" Justin pleaded with her sticking his lip out

"Yeah, C'mon Mom" Shannon said sticking his lip out, too.

"Alright kids." She said shaking her head.

"Where we goin?" Justin asked bolting down the hallway to the elevator.

"Where do you wanna go, Kid?" Shannon asked him.

"hmmmmmmmm..Taco bell." He replied.

"Taco bell it is" he replied looking at Jade. She put her hands up in defeat. Shaking her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into Taco Bell and stood in line.

"Can I help you?" the teenage girl asked form behind the counter. She stopped talking when she noticed Shannon.

"Oh my god!.. You're..You're…"

"I am." Shannon replied. "Shhhh, though, I have complex." He whispered to the teen. She giggled at him and blushed.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked shyly.

"Sure you can." He replied signing a blank piece of receipt paper and handing it back to her.

"Thanks a lot. What can I get for you guys?" She asked still blushing.

"I want 2 soft tacos and cheesy fiesta potatoes." Justin replied looking over the counter, barely being able to see. "and a fruit punch".

The girl looked at Jade. Number 7 chicken, hard taco. Please. And a Baja Mountain Dew.

"I'll have an enchilada supreme, chicken and cheese and 7 layer burrito and steak quesidilla, Diet Dew please.

"15.09" The teen replied.

Jade reached into her purse and pulled out $20.00, as she was getting ready to hand it to the girl, Shannon's hand stopped her.

"I doubt it." he said sternly. She raised her eyebrows and her mouth opened a little.

"Shannon, you bought breakfast this morning, let me pay for dinner." She said lightly.

"No way, Jade." he said shaking his head at her handing the waitress a credit card.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. He winked and then smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Yeah, Thank you Shannon. We haven't been to Taco Bell in a long time." Justin said through his smile.

"My pleasure, little dude." he said ruffling his hair a little bit.

"Why do grown-ups do that?" he asked ruffling his hair like Shannon did.

"To make your brain loose." Shannon said seriously. A horrified look came across Justin's face and Jade couldn't hold in her laugh.

"He's kiddin, baby. Its cuz you're cute." She said pinching his cheek.

"Awwww, Mom. Quit it." He said looking at her rubbing his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Taco Bell, they went to a near by park. They took a walk while Justin was running around doing aimless things. On the way back to her apartment, Jade looked into the backseat and noticed Justin was sleeping. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30.

"Well, I guess he made bed time." She said.

"Yeah, He's pretty wore out." He said looking over at her then back at the road.

Jade cleared her throat softly. "Shannon, Thank you for today." she said not looking at him.

"No problem, he's a cool, kid, he can hang out with us anytime, maybe come to a couple sho…"

"No, I mean thanks for listening to me, and letting me….vent. Basically"

He reached over and took her hand in his letting the pad of his thumb stroke the back of her hand.

"I've never had anybody interested in me, for me. As soon as they find I have a kid, they duck and run. And they usually just want to get into my pants." She stated.

"Jade, I tol…"

"I know, that's why I just want to say Thank You." You're an awesome guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Except you?" He asked her. She didn't answer him. "I don't want those girls. I want one girl. And when she's ready, I'll be right here." He replied, looking at her again. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. They pulled into a parking space and Jade got out and unbuckled Justin from the back seat. She got ready to reach in for him when Shannon stopped her.

"I'll get him. You unlock the doors."

"You sure, he can be kinda heavy."

"Yeah right…" He said picking Justin up with ease out of the back seat. Jade's heart melted when she was Justin open his eyes and look around before laying his head on Shannon's shoulder and falling asleep again.

"Where do you want him?" He asked her entering her apartment.

"In his, room. Thank you" She said shutting the door behind them. She walked into Justin's room and pulled his shoes off. She pulled the blankets up around him and kissed his forehead.

"Night, baby. One. Four. Three." she whispered to him.

"Thanks a lot, Shannon" She replied shutting Justin's door behind him.

" I should get going" He started slowly.

"Yeah, I should get to bed." She replied.

"I gotta hit the road in the morning." he said. She nodded her head and looked at him.

"Thank you for everything. I swear I feel like a different person in the last 36 hours." She smiled.

"Any time, girl. I mean it. Call me. Come to my house."

"I don't have your address."

"Wellllll, lets do something about that." He said walking to her kitchen and pulling a piece of paper off the pad on the refrigerator. He scribbled on it and handed her the paper.

"1421 Crews Rd. Northern Pines, North Carolina." She read the paper out loud.

"And Matt and Jeff's cell numbers. For whatever reason you can't get a hold of me on mine, I'm usually with one of them. Use it. And don't be afraid to ever call me, 'cuz I know I wont be afraid to call you." he smiled winking at her for what felt like the 30th time that day. He couldn't help it. She made him feel like he was 16 again. There was no doubt about that. He could fall in love with her in a second whether she let him or not.

She walked him to the door. She opened it for him still holding onto the deadbolt lock on the back. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She hesitated a little bit, but pushed it aside and kissed him back. He licked her lips for permission to get inside. She pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Shannon. It's just…too fast." She said not looking into his eyes. If she did that, there would be no reason not to kiss him. His eyes expressed everything he was feeling, whether it was happy, or sad, or amused, or excited. He was an expressive person, and the type to not be able to hold his emotions back for long, without anybody noticing.

He cupped her chin in his hand, and looked at her. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"I'll be back to see you in 3 weeks, and then…you can take it as slow as you want." He told her pulling her into a hug. She nodded her head against his chest. "And I'll miss you, girl." he said kissing her lips softly one last time. He closed the door behind him and made is way back to his hummer, starting it up and driving back to the hotel.

'I'll miss you, too' She said to herself before going to her room, changing and falling asleep.


	7. Runaway Train

**Disclaimer: ** Same story. Different day. Same shyt. Shannon, Jeff, Cody, and Matt. They're not mine. Although if Shannon was mine I would do unspeakable things to him….. ;-)

**Chapter 7**: Runaway Train

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 Weeks Later**

Jade and Shannon had talked on the phone almost everyday. He kept his promise and had come to see her in 3weeks. He took her and Justin to a smack down taping and had introduced her to some of the guys, even asked her to come back to North Carolina with him. She declined, of course, saying that Justin was in the middle of school, and there was no point in having him miss so many days.

She was sitting in her living room going through some bills and watching Family Guy, when he phone rang. Justin came running into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Hey, buddy." Came Shannon's southern drawl.

"Hi Shannon! What's up?"

"Just chillin, how's school?"

"Great, I got a 100 on the spelling test that me and mom studied for. She's gonna take me to get an ice cream tomorrow."

"That's great, Kid." Shannon said using the name he always did. "Can I talk to your mom, dude?" He asked.

"Yeah, She's standin here waitin for the phone. I think she's gonna make me go to bed, but its Friday and I want to watch smack down. Maybe you could talk her into it for me?" He asked more than stated.

Jade heard Shannon's hearty laugh come from the other end of the phone.

"Nice try, Justin, Give me the phone." She said laughing at him.

"Here's mom, Night Shannon." Justin said disappointed.

"Night, Kid." He said still laughing a little.

"Heeeeyyy" Jade said enthused to hear from him.

"Hi, Beautiful, how was your day?" Shannon asked, happy to hear her voice.

"Not bad, just served a whole shit load of grumpy old men. It was senior day. Ugh. It makes me sick when I see teeth on a table." She replied to him.

Shannon laughed again. Just thinking of Jade waiting on a table that was having a denture party, that was enough to amuse anybody.

"That's funny, girl."

She closed her eyes, 'Oh, damn. There he goes with that 'girl' again.' she thought. She and Shannon had talked about numerous things over the past 6 weeks. Sharing little parts of their life with each other, and now Shannon knew for sure that she was the one he couldn't let go. He knew he could be her rock, if she would let him. She just needed some more reassurance.

"So when you comin to see me, baby?" he asked.

"Baby?" She asked him slowly.

"Sorry… Just…..felt natural." He paused waiting for her response.

"It's okay. Its cute." She said smiling.

"So when you comin?" He asked again.

"I don't know. When I can get off work, when I have the extra money. When I have a car." She said laughing at him.

"I can make it happen, ya know."

"I know you can, but the money I have saved now is for the pile of bills on my coffee table, and the money I'm saving in the box is fo.." He cut her off.

"You wouldn't have to pay for anything. Just get a ride to the airport."

"Shannon, we've been through this, I can't take time off work like th.."

"Quit. Move here with me."

"Shannon."

"Yeah?"

"You know I can't do that."

"I know, but if I don't try, why kind of person am I?"

"You're funny. I gotta go though, honey. I gotta put Justin to bed, and do some dishes. I'll call you back later?" She asked him.

"You better, I wanna talk to you until we fall asleep again." He said breathing into the phone.

"I will. I promise." She said smiling. Lately, when she talked to Shannon. He could make her smile over the littlest things. That had never happened to her. The only thing to ever make her happy was Justin. She didn't know how or why he came into her life, but she was glad, and after that first day they spilled there past to each other, she knew she could trust him after he kept his promise to her.

"Okay, that's the first promise you have ever made to me, I keep mine..you keep yours." he said to her.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." she breathed into the phone.

"Okay beautiful, I'll talk to you later." he said to her through his smile.

"Bye" She said, hanging up the phone.

She walked down the hallway to make sure the doors were locked and to tuck Justin in. She walked into his room to find him looking at the latest WWE magazine. Shannon had gotten him the subscription for his birthday, and the first magazine had the whole smack down rosters autographs on it. He loved it, and it made Jade happy to see her boy happy. And even more so to know that Shannon had made him that happy. She tucked Justin in and shut his door, just in time for the phone to ring again.

She picked it up without saying hello, assuming it was Shannon again.

"Shan, I told you I would call you lat.."

"Not exactly florida, is it?" Came a dark voice over the phone.

She was silent. This couldn't be happening to her again. Not when things were finally going right.

"You're a sick, sadistic, fuck. Stay away from me and my son." She sneered.

"Or, what. Wrestler boy will take care of me? I thought I told you Jade. Me. Or nobo.." She hung up the phone and ran to Justin's room.

"Baby, get up!" She hollered frantically, digging under his bag for a duffle bag. "Pack all you can and hurry up."

"Mommy, what's wro.." She screamed when she heard the window in the living room by the fire escape break. She grabbed Justin and ran to her bedroom locking the door. She picked up the phone and noticed there was no dial tone.

"Open the fucking door, Jade. I swear to god I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Gabe's voice echoed through the apartment. She opened her window in a hurry, shaking as she was holding a now crying Justin in her arms. Just as she was about to climb out the door flew open with a boom. Gabe raced across the room and pulled her back by her hair, causing her to fall with Justin on top of her. Justin got off the floor as Gabe grabbed Jade's neck and started to choke her. He ran out of the room and unlocked the door to go to the hallway.

"I thought I made things clear, sweetheart" He sneered at her punching her in the mouth. He continued to choke her while assaulting her face. He moved over her to a now straddling position. She screamed while he didn't have a hold of her neck, earning her a punch to the face.

"It's been a long time, pretty girl, you miss me?" He asked breathing into her ear. She swung her arms at him clobbering him in the side of the head. He punched her again, and grabbed her face making her look at him. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and snapped it so it opened. He held it to her temple, and ran it softly down her face.

"If you scream Jade. I will kill you, and you will never see Justin again. You don't want that do you?" He spoke in a deep voice.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Because, I love you, Jade. You don't get it do you, Sugar." He said using the nickname he had for her. "You're mine. And no fucking WWE nimrod, is going to have what's mine. I'm the man in your life."

"You're far from a fucking man. You're a PUSSSSSY" She screamed at him again. He wrapped his hands around her neck and choked her more. She was running out of consciousness, when Shannon's voice floated into her head.

'You're strong enough to get through anything, Jade.' his voice echoed from a previous conversation. She struggled against him earning her more punches. She used all her strength to grab the cast iron statue of the dragon Shannon had sent her from Japan 2 weeks ago. Now more than ever, she needed it. She grasped the statue in her hand and hit Gabe over the head with it. It caused enough pain to get him off her, she flew up from the floor, grabbed her bag on the way out of the door, and ran down the stairs. She saw Justin pounding on Carrie's door, getting no response.

"C'mon, baby, hurry." He ran to her and it took all her strength to pick him up. She flew down the last 3 flights of stairs and ran out of the building. It was the middle of November, and freezing cold out. She cursed when she saw the bus take of She knew it was the last one. It's was late and the buses stopped at 10 on Fridays.

"Just my fucking luck!" she screamed. "Can you ever just give me a fucking break?" she cried into the air. She looked behind her and kept running. Justin was fully crying into her neck, asking who that was and why he hurt her.

"It's okay, baby. We're okay." She cried with him, but never stopped running.

She hailed the first cab she saw and climbed into the back.

"Greyhound, Now. Please." She breathed heavily to the driver.

"You okay, Ma'am?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"Just go the bus station, please." She begged.

"Right away." he relpied.

She could taste blood in her mouth, her neck was sore and already stating to bruise. She knew that she looked like she just came off the set of a horror film. What everyone looking at her didn't know, was it was a replica of a horror movie, and she was the star.

"Do you uhhh, have a tissue, or something?" she asked him. Her voice hoarse from being choked so much.

The cabbie nodded and handed her a box. She wiped her lip and nose. She knew tissues were no good. She needed soap and water, and now, a new place to live. She looked over at Justin, still crying in the seat.

"I'm sorry, baby." she whispered to him.

He moved closer to her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where are we going, Mom?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know, baby." She said still holding him.

"Why did he hurt you? Who was that?" He asked his voice still thick with sobs.

"I don't know, baby. Some people are just mean."

How was she supposed to explain to her son, that it was his father. And his father wanted to kill his mother. The one thing in his life that he needed to most, his selfish bastard of a father wanted to take away. He didn't want her to be happy. For whatever reason he thought she didn't deserve it.

The pulled up to the bus station, and Jade took a hold of Justin's hand. She shut her door and looked through the window. The cabbie had heard the whole conversation. Decided not to pry, but he could get the gesture of what was going on.

" How much?" She asked.

"No charge ma'am." She smiled graciously at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, you keep him safe." he said pulling off.

She nodded. 'Yeah, right. How do I do that now?' She asked herself.

They made their way into the bus station and to the bathroom.

"I can't go in there mom, its for girls." He said to her, pointing at the sign. He had stopped crying. He was terrified and she knew it, but what could she do now. The same thing she always did. Run.

"You can come with me baby. Its so grown up guys don't go in." She said leading him into the bathroom.

He sat down on one of the benches and Jade looked him over. He had no scratches or bruises. Meaning Gabe hadn't gotten close enough to lay a hand on him when he ran out. She knew he reached for him, but had to keep her down. She laid her forehead on his tiny stomach and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Bubbie. It's my fault." She said crying.

He hugged his mother back, not knowing what to do. After all he had just turned 7 a few weeks ago, and wasn't fully understanding why his dad wasn't around to protect them. When he got older she might tell him. She knew that he was old enough to remember this, and what kid could forget being so terrified.

She rose up from the floor and looked in the mirror. She was sickened by what she saw. The right side of her face now purple, black and swollen. Her lip busted open and a trail of dried blood running from her nose to almost her lip. She wet a paper towel and gently cleaned her face up. Observing the new colors on her neck and cheekbone. The white of her eye now a blood red. She looked down at the sink, bracing herself with her arms as she started to cry again. She quickly stopped, realizing that crying right now would do no good. She looked over at Justin, yawning as he at Indian style on a bench.

"Where are we gonna go, momma? He asked for what seemed like 100th time.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat by him.

"I don't know baby."

She pulled her wallet out of her bag counting the money she had.

'$433.00' She sighed to herself. ' What kind of fucking mother am I?'

She picked up a now sleeping Justin and carried him to the ticket counter.

"Can I help….you?" the guy at the counter paused when he looked up.

"I need 2 tickets to North Carolina, please. One adult. One child."

"What part?" He asked.

She struggled to think. She remembered everything all the time, but being so shaken up she couldn't remember for the life of her. She shook her head and adjusted Justin's weight on her.

"Ummm…Whispering Pines?" She asked more than told. "Is that right?" She looked at him with hope. He shook his head.

"North or south?"

"There's much of a difference?" she questioned.

"Yeah, not too far from each other, but still 2 bus depots." he said looking back at his screen.

"I'll just go with north." She said hoping it was right. She hoped that Shannon wouldn't think she broke her promise and not called him back. She should have memorized his number, she remembered the name and number of his house on the street. She couldn't remember the town or his phone number for the life of her. The man printed out her tickets and itinerary.

"Any baggage?" He asked her.

'too much' she thought to herself but knew that's not what he meant.

She shook her head. Justin had no coat. She had no coat. He was in his WWE pajamas. At least they were long sleeved and fleece. They would keep him semi warm. She looked at her Rolled up gray sweat pants and her baggy old navy shirt. She still had her slippers on. 'I look awesome.' she thought to herself. 'I should go to ball or something.'

"That's $257.74." She sighed and handed him the money. 'So much for bills.'

He handed her the tickets and she waited patiently in the terminal for her boarding number to be called.

After 3 hours she finally heard the announcer.

"All destinations headed east, Indiana, North Carolina, Massachusetts, and New York. You're now boarding at door 5."

She stood up and got in line. She handed the driver her tickets. He ripped the stub off and handed them back to her. She climbed on the bus, inhaling the familiar scent of bleach and people. All greyhounds smelt the same. No matter what. She placed Justin in the seat and reclined it a little. The bus finished loading and the driver's voice came over the speaker.

"The next stop will be Indianapolis, scheduled to arrive at 6:45 am, then Vass, North Carolina scheduled to arrive at 1:45 pm, and shortly after Whispering Pines, scheduled to arrive at 2:15pm. Enjoy your trip and than you for choosing Greyhound." He hung up his mic, and started to pull out of the depot. Jade looked out the window and took a last look at her life in Chicago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up as the bus pulled into Indiana. She looked over to find Justin awake and looking out the window.

"Mom. I can see everything." He said to her when he realized she was looking at him.

"I know baby."

"I've never been on a big bus before." He continued to look out the window as the pulled into the bus depot.

The driver came on the loud speaker again. "If your boarding pass is number 216 you will be back on this bus until North Carolina. You have a 45 minute layover here in Indianapolis, and we're running on time. We should arrive in North Carolina as scheduled.

"Can we get something to eat, Mom?" Justin asked pulling Jade from her thoughts. She nodded her head at him and got up grabbing her bag and holding his hand. They walked into the terminal and found a restaurant and sat to eat breakfast. She counted her money again. Wondering how much a cab fair would cost to Shannon's house. She hoped he wouldn't react harshly. She hoped he would still be that same guy he was on the phone, and he was when he was visiting. Now he would get a clear view why she was so short with him for the first few days. She was still feeling him out, but had proved himself to her, when he had nothing to prove at all. That made him worth it in her eyes. They finished their breakfast and waited in the line to hear the boarding call. She ignored the whispers and looks. She held Justin's hand, and pulled him close to her resting her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at him and smiled.

"One. Four. Three. Baby."

"I know, Mom. One. Four. Three." He smiled holding a small hand around her as far as he could. They climbed on the bus and she waited anxiously to get to N.C. Justin's voice broke her out of her thoughts again.

"So, Where are we going, mom?"

"To see Shannon." She said smiling.

"Really, I can meet Jeff, now?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded her head. "Probably, baby. Him and Shannon are friends right?"

He nodded vigorously, and turned his head toward the window. She hopped Shannon was home. If ever she needed something to turn out right for her, it was now. She knew he had a few weeks off. He was taping some t.v. show that wasn't even on t.v. Somewhere between her thoughts she fell asleep until the annoying sound of the drivers voice came over the loud speaker again.

"This is Whispering Pines, North Carolina. Please claim your bags on the left side of the bus."

She had no bags. She had nothing. And the more she thought about it. The more it hurt her. She left everything. She had no time to pack anything. That never happened. She usally had time to get clothes and her memorabilia. Nothing this time.

She made her way through the terminal. She walked out the front doors to see a line of vacant cabs. She crawled in one pulling Justin into her lap getting him out of the pouring rain and thunder.

"Where to Miss."

"1421 Crews Rd." She replied.

The cabbie nodded his head and pulled off. About 20 minutes later they pulled up in front a large one story house. It had a fenced in back yard and bushes around the windows.

She sighed in relief when she was Shannon's Hummer and the Orange Honda Prelude, he had recently told her he bought. The rain was falling hard against the windows and the top of the cab.

"How much?" She asked the Cabbie.

"17.50" he replied pointing at the meter.

She handed him two 10 dollar bills.

"Keep it." she said grabbing a sleeping Justin into her arms, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through the right side of her body. She was almost sure she looked like a walking corpse right now. She didn't care. All she wanted was a hot shower, and dry clothes.

She walked up the long drive way, holding Justin's head to her body trying to shield in from the rain. She took a deep breath 'Here goes nothing' She thought ringing the doorbell. She heard a loud bark echo through the house and a few seconds later, someone walking to the door. The door flew open and Shannon stood there with no shirt on, and only a pair of gym shorts.

"Oh my god, Baby, What Happened" He said taking in all of her bruises and her busted up lip. He didn't wait for her answer as he pulled her into his strong arms from the rain wrapping her and Justin up in a hug. She sobbed against his chest as he rubbed her back. She pulled away from him as he shut the door.

"Can I lay him down?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her softly and nodded, taking Justin from her arms and laying him on the huge plush sofa. He walked back over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Baby…What happened?" He questioned softly.

"I never thought this would happen again, Shannon." She cried as he pulled her into his arms again. She flinched as his hand ran over bruises he didn't know were there.

"He just came in, and..and…"

" Okay, baby. Lets get you a shower and some dry clothes."

"I don't have anything. I left it all." she continued to sob. " I couldn't get anything. He called right after we hung up. Not even 5 minutes. I thought it was you, and I hung up and he broke the window and came in. Justin was scared and I just did…didn't know. I thought I was dead." she said looking up at him.

"Okay. We can go get your stuff and you'll stay with me." He rambled without thinking.

She finished telling him what happened. Shannon never felt so angry in his life.

"I'm gonna kill him, Jade. We're going to go get your stuff and if he's there. I'll kill him. I'm gonna make him pay for this." He kept saying over and over. She put her head in her hands and cried. He took her hand and led her to his room. He pulled an extra pair of boxers and a Tar heels t shirt.

"Take a shower, baby. We'll get some food. And we'll go get some clothes." He said showing her the bathroom. Jade let the hot water cascade over her. She slid down the tile wall crying, letting the water wash away fresh tears as they came. She emerged from the shower a few minutes later, and walked into the living room. She saw Shannon and Justin playing video games. Justin paused the game and ran over to her.

"Are you okay now, mommy?" He asked as he threw his arms around her waist.

She flinched and closed her eyes as he hugged her. She knelt down to his level and looked at him. She felt fresh tears coming down her cheek.

"Don't cry Mom. Please don't cry." He said hugging her around her neck tight. "That guy won't fallow us here, right?" He asked her. She shook her head against him.

"No, baby. He won't hurt us anymore." She said giving him a small smile through her tears.

"Shannon said we could go to El Chupifalas for dinner." She heard Shannon laugh a little.

"It's El Chipalos, buddy." He said now standing next to them. He looked down at Jade and his heart immediately broke for her.

"Okay, baby." She said standing back up.

"We're gonna go to the store and buy you guys some clothes and stuff first." he said taking her into his arms again.

"Shannon. I don't ha.."

"Jade, stop. I have money I don't know what to do with. Please, just let me do this. I want you to have everything." He said into he neck placing a light kiss below her ear.

"This isn't the way I wanted us to see each other again." she whispered to him.

"It's okay, baby. You're here with me and you guys are safe. That's all I wanted." He said rubbing her back.

Justin started at them wondering what they were talking about.

"You guys aren't gonna kiss right. Cuz that's gross" he said.

A small smile came to Jades face while Shannon looked down at him.

"You kiss your mom right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not like they do on TV and stuff."

"Is it okay if I kiss your mom like that" He asked looking at Jade.

"Yeah, but its gross. Why would you do something like that?" It was cute to Shannon that he still had no idea. He remembered when he didn't like girls and they were only there to ruin the fun that boys were supposed to have. Who knew that women would affect him like they did now.

"It's okay, buddy. I got my cooties shot when I was your age." He laughed at him. Jade smiled. The first real smile since she got off the phone with Shannon last time. He could make her smile no matter what. That was a huge quality she loved about him.

"What's a cootie?" Justin asked suspicious.

"Seriously?" Shannon asked in disbelief.

"Like Germ Paste?" Justin asked.

"Germ Paste?" Shannon and Jade asked in unison.

"Yeah, girls carry it in tubes and put it on boys to eat their skin." He said seriously. "And it gets into their mouth and then when they kiss you. Your tongue falls out." he finished.

Jade's eyes opened with shock. She and Shannon laughed at him.

"That's doesn't happen, buddy. One day you'll like girls, And they'll all want you, but you can only pick one, and you have to treat her good." He said looking at Jade. "You have to kiss them to show them that you love them." He said looking back at Justin.

"Not for along time though right?" Justin asked.

"Not until you're 43, bubbie" Jade said placing her hand on his head.

"Sounds good to me." He said turning around to go play the game again.

"Let's go to the mall and get you some clothes real fast, and then go eat some of the best Mexican food you'll ever have." He said winking at her.

"Shannon, I can't go anywhere looking like this" She said motioning to her body with her hands.

"You're with me. You can go anywhere, baby. If they don't like it. They can fuck off. You're beautiful no matter what. We'll go into a store, buy an outfit, you guys can change there. And then we'll hit the rest of the mall."

"It's too much for you t.."

"Jade, Don't turn down a shopping spree on someone else." He said smiling at her. She knew he was kidding. It was just too much for her to take in. He was always so nice to her. She never felt threatened or like she had to defend herself against him. He understood her, and that's what she needed.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked focusing on her bare feet.

He tilter her chin up for her to look at him. He tucked her wet hair behind her ears and placed a soft kiss on her cheek bone, then one on her lips.

"You're my girl, beautiful. I wanna be good to you. I wanna be good _for_ you." He kissed her cheek. "C'mon. Lets go. C'mon, boy."

They arrived at the mall, Shannon bought her things she would never have bought herself. Many stores and tons of shopping bags later, they made their way out of Southern Pines mall and over to the restaurant. They went inside and sat in a booth in the corner.

The waiter came over to them, looked at Jade then at Shannon, like he had put the bruises on her.

"What can I get for you" he asked in a thick Mexican accent.

"One Hot dog." Shannon looked at him then laughed a little. "No, ahhh, 2 enchilada supreme's one chicken and one cheese and a shrimp cocktail."

He looked at Jade. She ordered for her and Justin. While they were waiting, they made small conversation, but Shannon could see the concern in her eyes when she looked at Justin. He knew she was wishing that he wouldn't have seen some of what happened. She had told him everything. How Justin ran and she found him knocking on Carrie's door. How scared she was for their life's. And how the only thing she could think of was coming to Shannon. She knew she was in love with him. She was just afraid to tell him.

"Shannon?" she broke the silence in the car on the way back to his place.

"What's up, baby?" he asked.

"You are good for me." She said remembering what he said to her earlier.

"I know. And you're great for me. I want you to be happy, Jade. You deserve it." He reached over and grabbed her hand. He slipped his fingers through hers, and pulled the now made fist to his mouth kissing her hand. He looked over an winked at her. They pulled into Shannon's driveway and unloaded his vehicle with the bags of stuff they had gotten earlier.

"Mom, can I go swimming?" He asked her.

"No, bubbie. Its like 9:30. You need to take a bath and go to bed." She said to him.

"Okay." He said disappointed looking at the ground.

"We can go tomorrow, dude. Don't sweat it. Your mom just needs to relax" Shannon said unlocking the door.

"I'll call Jeff and Matt. You can meet them, We'll cook some burgers and hot dogs on the grill. We can swim all day." Shannon said while a smile formed on Justin's face.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, kid. Why would I lie to you?"

"I dunno." he answered.

"I wouldn't, dude. Go take a bath for your mom and hit the hay. We'll see you in the morning for some breakfast." he said kneeling down and giving him a hug.

Justin ran down the hallway where Jade was running a bath for him. She pulled him out a shorts and t shirt PJ set. After his bath she tucked him into the bed in the spare room. She didn't notice Shannon lean against the door.

"I'm glad we're here, Mom." Justin said leaning his head against the soft pillows.

"I'm glad we're here too, baby."

"I like Shannon. He's nice. He wouldn't hurt us, Right, Mom?"

"No, baby. He won't hurt us."

"Good, Cuz I don't wanna move again."

She smiled down at him. "Me either, baby."

"Will you sing our song, mom?"

"Of course baby, you wanna sing too?"

"Yeah, I'll sing with you too."

She leaned over him and started humming a soft tune. Shannon leaned his head on the doorframe and listened, watching her as she stroked his hair.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around_

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away...

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

They finished the song, and she pulled the covers up to his chin.

"One. Four. Three. Baby."

"I love you more that you'll ever know too, mom." Jades eyes watered, she bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Night, baby." She whispered.

She got up from the bed and turned to walk out of the room. She jumped when she noticed Shannon there.

"JESUS. You scared me." She said putting a hand up to chest and walking out of the room, closing the door a little.

"Sorry." he said smiling at her.

"It's okay." she said smiling at him a little. They walked into the living room and fell onto the overstuffed couch.

"So, Roxette?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've sang that to him since he was a baby. It made him stop crying and fussing, and he'd just dose off. He'd listen to every song, but that's the one that would put him to sleep."

"I love to listen to you sing."

She smiled lightly at him. "Thank you for…..everything, Shannon" She said looking down at her hands. "I really don't know what I would have done. I'm sorry I ran to you, I just didn't know where else to go, you were the first person I thought of when he broke in and the first person I thought of when I reached the bu.."

He cut her off by pulling her chin toward him. He ran his hands softly over the bruises, and traced the finger prints along her neck. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm glad you came here, and now I know you didn't break your promise. I was worried when I couldn't get a hold of you and your answering machine didn't even pick up, but I thought I did something and you didn't wanna talk to me."

"Never. You…..make me happy. For the first time in a long time. And I'm sorry it took this to make me realize it."

He leaned in to capture her lips gently. She kissed him like she'd wanted to for a long time. Since he first came back to see her. The first kiss they shared in 6 weeks. His tongue grazed the outside of her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let him gain access, his hands still stroking her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, and held onto her neck deepening the kiss. They pulled back from each other, breathless.

"Wheeeww. That was fucking intense." He said smiling at her still running his hand through her hair.

"I know." She said raising her eyebrows. He leaned in a kissed her again. He pulled back looking at her.

"So does this mean you're my girl? I mean its not under the circumstances I would want it under, and I have a thing about rejection, but I really wanna be with you Jade. Since the first night we hung out at your house. Defiantly, when I spilled my heart to you on the stairs in your building. And I knew for sure when I came back from the road and I didn't even go home first, and then when I was in Japan and I saw that statue I sent you I knew the….."

She cut him off with her lips. He was rambling, and she couldn't get word in.

"I wanna be with you too, Shan. I knew it when you came back the first time, too."

He kissed her again, and pulled her on to his lap.

"I'll treat you and Justin so good, baby. I promise." She nodded her head.

"I trust you" She said surprising herself. She hadn't trusted anybody in a long time. Now it was time for her to start.

"You know what I think you need?" He asked her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I think you need to put your head right here." He said pointing to his heart. She layed her head on his chest and felt him suck in a deep breath. He resisted the urge right there to tell her he loved her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

He sighed and looked at the clock.

"Baby, it's Midnight. Lets go to sleep." He said lifting her from his lap. She nodded her head at him again, and fallowed him to his room. She changed into one of his t-shirts and crawled into his king sized bed. It was a soft pillow top mattress, and he had a ton of pillows. The black Egyptian Cotton sheets were enough to get lost in, but the huge white down comforter sent her into pure bliss. She felt Shannon get into the bed next to her, she slid over and wrapped her arm over his waist. He kissed her again, and sank back into the pillows. Jade was here and they were together. And nothing or nobody was going to stop them, and he was going to kill that mother fucker when he saw him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. 18 fuckin pages. Hope you liked that. Thanks for reviewing. I love it. It makes me wanna write you more. I'm on my way. Song is not mine. Its Roxette- It must have been love. I love it. Love it, a lot. And its from one of my fave movies. Okay. R&R. And send our baby boy Cena some love. ;-( Poor baby.


	8. I'm Real

**Disclaimer-**Same as usual. I own Jade, Justin, Carrie, and Gabe. Shannon, Matt and Jeff, and anybody else affiliated with the WWE own themselves and WWE is owned by Vince. Yeah Yeah.. You guys know that. Tootles.

**Chapter 8: **I'm Real

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jade woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of laughter in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and realized it wasn't morning, but afternoon.

"12:17. Holy shit I haven't slept that long since I was 16" she said out loud to nobody.

She crawled out of bed and went through the bags of clothes on the floor next to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a red short sleeved fitted polo shirt. She went into the adjoining bathroom, softly humming 'You Keep Me Hanging On, by The Supremes. After she was showered and dressed she made her way to the kitchen. She found Shannon, Justin, Matt, Jeff, Cody and Gregory Helms, sitting around talking about wrestling and The Hardy Show. They noticed her walk in the kitchen, Justin hopped off the chair and ran to give her a hug. She noticed he was dressed. He didn't match, but he was dressed.

"Who helped you pick out your clothes?" She asked with a grin.

"Me and Jeff picked them out. I look good, huh mom?

"Yeah baby" she said through her laugh. "You're a picture of perfection." she said placing a kiss on his head. Jeff stood up from the table and came over and gave Jade a hug.

"Good to have you in Carolina." He said releasing her. Matt was next.

"If you need anything, or these douche-bags give you any issues" He said pointing to Shannon, Cody and Greg, "You let me know. I'll be all vamped and fuck some shit up."

"You'll be the first person I call." She said returning his hug.

"I'm Shane. Well my name is Greg, But My name is Shane, too." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"And of course you know this fuck-nut" Matt said pointing at Cody.

"Who could forget." She said dryly.

"You remember that too, honey." He said to her with a wink. Shannon looked at him like he was going to blow a fuse. If looks could kill, Cody would have fell flat to the ground.

"Okay, My bad. Good to see you, Jade." he said softer now.

"I'm sure." she said now leaning against the counter.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. If I would have known I wouldn't have even said anything to you in the first place."

"Yeah right, like you could not be a dickhead, what are you gonna do now that you know, Own up to your promise?" She asked receiving laughs from the guys.

"Haa Haa, ooohh, face bitch." Jeff said sticking his hand in Cody's face.

"Yeah, Well I'm gonna go pump some Iron." Cody said standing up from the bar counter top.

"Fuck dude, You can't even pump gas." Shannon said rising up from the table walking over to Jade.

"Gym's downstairs. You need anything, holler to me, baby" he said placing light kisses on her lips. She put her hand on the side of his neck and played with some of the hair behind his ears. "You're beautiful" He said pulling away from her.

"So are you." she replied kissing his lips again.

"We'll be done in like half hour." He said walking away from her. "Waiiiitt. You wanna go to the store and pick up some stuff for the barbeque. Theres gonna be a few people, and we need some food, We can go together if you want when we're done or nevermi.."

"Its okay, I'll go. Just tell me how to get there" She said giving him a smile.

He wrote down the directions and gave her his debit card, writing the pin number on her hand. He gave her his cell phone.

"If you have any prob.."

"Shannon, I think I can manage a trip to store." She said smiling at him.

"I know, baby. I just…..can't lose you." He said kissing her again.

"I'll be back." she said letting her hand run over his side while she walked away from him.

"Justin, c'mon lets go to the store." she said to her son. "But not, looking like that." she said smiling.

"Awe, Mom. Can I stay with Shannon and lift weights with them"

"Baby, No don't get in their way."

"Baby, he can stay if he wants. Never too early to start him out." He said smiling at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's 7"

"Yeah, We started at 9 or 10. He'll be buff as shit by then." he said leaning into her.

"Yeah, Mom. I wanna be buff as shit" He said looking at her now realizing what he said.

"Justin, don't swear." She said sternly.

"Sorry, Can I stay, Please, Mom." he begged.

"Let him stay, baby" Shannon whispered in her ear so Justin couldn't hear her.

He kissed her cheek and gave her a little nod. "He'll be fine, baby" He mouthed to her knowing that was her biggest concern. She could tell Justin no, but not Shannon. After all, Justin never had any guys around. It would do him some good.

"Okay" she said giving in. "You be careful, be good, and stay out of the way." She said giving him a kiss.

"I will mom. One. Four. Three." he said running out of the kitchen.

"See you in a minute baby." she said to Shannon.

"Baby, buy anything you want. No matter what it is. And we don't have a lot of groceries, if you wan.."

"I got it, Shan." She said kissing him before disappearing to get shoes. She slipped on a pair black flip flops grabbed the keys and her bag and closed the door.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She was shopping in the Wal-Mart super center, getting a case of Snapple Lemon Iced Tea. She stood up and took a step back bumping into someone. Set slid the tea into the cart and turned around.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said apologizing to a pair of deep blue eyes. He was tall, about 6'4. Dark hair and very muscular. And very good looking. For whatever reason he didn't match up anything to Shannon in her head.

"It's okay, no harm, no foul" he said with a smirk on his face, obviously checking her out.

"Right, Well, I'm sorry" She said again turning to push the cart out of the isle. He looked at her strangely, noticing through her make up some discoloration in her face. He held out his hand.

"I'm Randy." She shook it.

"Jade." she replied.

"Jade, That's beautiful." He flirted.

"Well, You can thank my parents."

"Remind me to do that." he said smiling

I don't wanna be too forward or anything, but one of my friends is having a BBQ today and, well, You wanna go?" he asked her boldly. Was Randy Orton anything but bold? No.

"Sorry, Randy." She began. 'Oh, Shit. Shut down' he thought to himself.

"I have my own BBQ to attend, and a boyfriend." She said with a smile. It had been a long time since she could actually say that someone proudly. "Thanks for the offer though, that's sweet." she said dropping his hand and walking away.

She left Randy there stunned. Nobody had ever turned him down. That wasn't something that happened. He could fuck Mother Theresa and he knew it. He left the isle bewildered and checked out, heading to Shannon's. Jade finished getting groceries, not only for the barbeque but that would last them for a couple weeks. She knew that Shannon was probably on a strict diet, so she bought as much lean food as she could, not really knowing what he likes yet. She loaded up the SUV and drove off headed back home.

She pulled into the driveway and noticed a few ore cars there than when she left, and a few people standing out front. She reached in the back and started to grab grocery bags when she felt someone pull her away. She turned around into Shannon's chest. She stepped back and looked up at him.

"We'll get them, baby" he said giving her a kiss.

"Okay, good." She walked in to the house holding the door open for he other 7 guys that fallowed him with all the bags. She fallowed them into the kitchen. "Wow. Groceries never got unloaded so fast for me." She smiled. "Thanks guys."

A round of your welcomes echoed through the kitchen. After she and Shannon had put all the groceries away, they made there way to the patio, where Justin Jeff and a few other people she didn't know where swimming in the pool.

"Isn't it a little strange that it's November, and its still 85 degrees out?" She asked.

"Not really, We're on the ocean, and we're sort of in the south. It gets cold around the middle of December. And I can heat the water in the pool." Shannon said pulling her down into his lap. He aimlessly rubbed her back while introducing her to the people that came in. He looked behind himself as he heard the door close. Jade was engrossed in conversation with Stacy and Maria. The only other 2 girls at the house. She was interrupted out of the conversation when Shannon spoke to her.

"Baby, This is Randy." She turned around and noticed the same guy she'd met earlier at the store.

"Well, Randy. Fancy seeing you here."

"I told you I was going to a BBQ." he smiled.

"You've met?" Shannon asked.

"Sorta, I bumped into him at the store." she explained.

"And I tried to invite her to a BBQ, but she had her own to go to, and a boyfriend" he said quoting her.

"How'd it feel getting rejected for once, Randy?" Cody asked from the other side of the table.

"It was a shock, I was surprised to say the least, but you should know Cody. You always get rejected." The group laughed at Cody's expense.

"You guys are gay." He said getting up and diving in the pool.

Jade focused on Justin. He was taking to everybody really well, something she wasn't sure he would do. He watched as Jeff and Matt power bombed him into the water. And Jeff was teaching him high flyer moves off the diving board.

"Mooooomm!" he hollered from the pool. "Watch this!!" He said running off the diving board and doing a front flip into the pool. He came above water and looked at her. "That was awesome, wasn't it?" He asked.

"It was great, Bubbie" She said smiling at him.

"He's fucking adorable, Jade." Maria said looking from Justin to her.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

"How old is he?"

"7."

"Wow, you had him young, huh."

"Yeah, I was 17 when I had him, 16 when I found out I was pregnant." she said a little disappointed in herself. She received a squeeze from Shannon around her waist and felt his forehead lean on her back.

"am I squishing you, babe?" she asked him.

"Yeah, all 130 pounds of you are flattening me."

"So, Shannon's your boyfriend" Randy quipped up from the other side of the table.

"He is. He's hot right?"

"Smokin'" Randy said sarcastically.

"Aweee, C'mon Orton, Its cool to be secure in your sexuality." Shannon said to him.

"Okay you got me, You're hot as hell Shannon" Randy said through his smile.

Shannon nodded his head slowly. "That was a little freaky, but alright." he said laughing.

"You wanna go swimming, baby?" He asked putting his chin on her shoulder.

"No, I'm good. You can." She said getting off his lap so he could go change.

A few minutes later Shannon came back out with his red and black swimming shorts on. Jade stared at his body as he stood there talking to people, they then proceded to push him in the water, but he turned it into a moved and made it a back flip.

"Nice try though" he said laughing as he came up from under the water. He never failed to amaze her. He was the epitome of slick. He lived up to it. Everything about him was smooth, from the way he kept his cool when he was talking, to the motion he used when he was walking. Jade felt herself falling for him more and more. She got nervous, but didn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach. He was becoming some of her everything, true she wasn't looking for a father for Justin, but he was it. And she knew it. He was it for them, She loved him, she knew she loved him when he kept his promise to her to come back in 3 weeks. He was the only one she fully opened up to in her whole life, and it felt good to have someone still care about her after knowing everything.

After the BBQ was done, everyone but Jeff, Matt and Randy left. They were n the living room playing madden 07 with Justin. Jade was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher and wiping the counter tops down. Shannon walked in the kitchen fully changed with a pair of black Adidas nylon track pants and white t shirt with the sleeves cut off that said 'street sweepers' on the back. He walked over to jade and pulled her into a hug from the back. She let out a shrill scream and dropped a glass on the floor.

"Damn, baby. You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, you scared the shit outta me." She said looking at the floor. "Sorry about your glass." she said starting to clean it up.

"That's our glass, baby. Everything is ours. And I'm gonna call the bank tomorrow and switch my account to a joint account, so you have access."

"Baby, no, don't do th.." he silenced her with his lips.

"Yes, I am. You'll have your own card, so you can get shit while I'm gone."

"I'm gonna get a job, Shannon. I'm not just gonna live here and not do anything."

"You're doing everything, by just being here with me." He said pulling her back into a hug and kissing her. "I know you don't know how I feel about you, I'm afraid if I told you, you would haul ass outta here. But I want you around…..for ever. I know it sounds committed and what-not, but that's just some of how I feel." She kissed him this time. Nobody ever made her feel like Shannon did. It was like he kissed away all her problems. He treated her so good, she wasn't sure if it was real. She pinched herself then flinched.

"What are you doin?" he asked her lauging.

"I was making sure you were real." She said leaning into his chest.

"I'm real, baby. Our little family is gonna be just fine, now." He said rubbing her back. She smiled into his chest. 'Our little family' She thought about that. She and Justin were their own family for a long time. Now they were Shannon's family. It felt great to know someone cared about her sincerely, that wasn't Carrie. She loved Carrie, of course. But her love for Shannon and Justin were way different. Jade leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you found me." she smiled.

"Oh, you have noooo fucking idea. I knew I couldn't let you go. Just by how your hand felt when we touched. You were mine." he said laughing lightly into her ear. "I sound like a fucking psycho. MINE. MINE. MINE." She laughed at the tone of his voice.

"I'm gonna go put Justin to bed, I'll be right back" she said glancing at the clock noticing it was after 10. "I'm gonna have to enroll him in school Monday." She said looking at him.

"We'll do it together." he said winking at her, and slapping her ass as she walked out of the room.

"Bubbie, C'mon. Its time for bed."

"Awe, c'mon, mom. One more game."

"No, come on" she said in a tone he knew not to argue with. He stood up giving his paddle to Matt.

"Night, dude." they said to him, slapping hands like they went way back.

"Night, guys. See you later." he said waving.

"Night, Shannon." he said giving him a hug. Shannon hugged him back, and ruffled his hair.

"Night, kid." he said looking at him. He made his way into the living room for a round of Madden with the guys. After Jade tucked Justin in she went to change. She slipped into a pair of gray pajama pants and one of Shannon's over sized t-shirts. She walked back into the living room while Shannon was walking people to the door.

"See you later, Jade." Jeff said coming over to her. "You're an awesome fuckin cook and you have a cool ass kid." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Jeff" She said as he hugged her. "See you later guys." she said waiving.

"Sorry about hittin on you." Randy said to her, walking out the door.

"It happens." she said laughing lightly.

"I've never been turned down though, so thanks for popping my cherry." he said laughing.

"No problem." She said laughing as well. Shannon shut the door when everyone was out. He looked over at her in his t-shirt.

"Cute." he smiled.

"Do you care?" she asked.

"No, not at all." he said wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him passionately, he carried them to the couch, sitting so she was straddling Shannon.

"You're so fucking amazing, baby." He said kissing her again. His hands slid up her shirt and around the back. He moved his kisses to her neck ,while he unclasped her bra.

"Oops." He said biting her neck softly.

"I'm sure it was an accident" She said sarcastically. He didn't respond, just continued to suck on her neck gently and left a trail of kisses back to her lips. She ran her hands up the side of his body and under the bandana on his head. She took it off and tossed in on the floor. She ran her hands through his hair, causing him to moan into her mouth. She had no idea what her touch was doing to him. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him.

"I have a confession." She whispered.

"What's up?" He asked still kissing her neck.

"The first night you came to see me."

"mmm hmm." he replied now sucking lightly below her ear.

"When I fell asleep, I had a dream that we had sex." he stopped kissing her and looked at her with a smile.

"How was it?"

She laughed at him. She didn't answer him. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, he turned his head to meet hers, and kissed her deeply. He picked her back up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed slowly crawling up over her. He pulled his tshirt off and threw it on the floor. Her hands were now pulling his shirt off his sculpted body.

"Your body drives me insane." she told him running her hands over his chest and down his arms.

"You have no idea, girl." he said slipping his fingers into the waistband of her pants. He slid them off kissing her body the whole way down. He added her clothing to forming pile on the floor. He got onto his knees, looking at her. She suddenly felt self conscious when she felt his eyes look over her entire body.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin. You're fucking……beautiful. I don't know what to say, but…I'm so glad your mine. He shed the rest of his clothing and let his hands up Jades thighs. He gripped her waist and pulled her down the bed. He crawled between her legs, kissing the valley between her breast. He looked at her and let his teeth slid over his bottom lip. He kissed her while he entered her. A soft moan coming from her lips. She hadn't had sex in 3 years and he was making her dreams a reality. He formed a steady pace until she lifted her hips off the bed and into his. He flipped her over on top of him and pulled her down sucking on her collar bone and breast while she rode him. She started shaking on top of him and he knew she was about to cum. He held onto her waist thrusting his hips to meet her every move. She moaned his name over and over, speaking faster as she was getting closer to her climax. He flipped her over once more and pounded his hips into her. She bit into his shoulder so she wouldn't scream and wake up Justin. He felt her walls tighten as she climaxed. That sent him over the edge also releasing into her.

"Oh my god" She breathed into his neck as he collapsed onto her. He kissed her again smiling at her.

"What?"

"That's was fucking….." she couldn't finish. "Wow"

"I know, baby. Better than the dream?" He asked with a cocky grin, knowing he was good.

She shook her head slightly laughing. "Much. Much better" He kissed her again and got off of her. He held her in his strong arms until her breathing became steady. He kissed her head and fell into a deep sleep himself.


	9. Chicago Burning

A/N: Well, Its been a long time, and to tell you all the truth, I was thinking about pulling this story. Hopefully I'm back for a little bit. I've been cocking my head to the side again when I see Shan, so…..lets see where it goes.

Disclaimer- Same as usual. I haven't bought any WWE superstars lately, and the one's I did own, I took back for a refund… HAA…Just Kiddin… I still don't own shit.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shannon turned his head toward the stairs when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked at the figure making her way to the kitchen, presumably to get a cup of coffee, like usual. She was up earlier than usual, usually Justin was up and they had already been causing havoc or playing video games for an hour.

"Mornin, Babe." he smiled from the micro-fiber couch he was plastered on.

Jade offered him a smile, and a small 'hey' as her feet hit the cold tiles in the kitchen. Shannon stood up and fallowed her into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Nothin, just a little tired." she said pulling a cup from the cabinet, turning and smiling at her. Nothing was wrong. She just wasn't a morning person. Far from it. 6:30 in the morning was almost unheard of lately.

"Sorry I wore you out." Shannon said with a crooked grin on his face, walking over to her and running his hands down her ass, and to the outside of her thighs.

"Oh, please believe there is nothing to be sorry about." she smiled, turning to face him.

"I was thinking'-…"

"Mmm. _Careful." _she grinned.

"Oh you think you're funny? There's 50,000 comedians out of work, and you got jokes?"

"Well, you know how I roll."

"Yeah. I know how you ride, too." he smiled, slapping her ass as he walked to the refrigerator

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "Shannon _Brian_ Moore!"

"Jade-Lynn _Dawn_ Saunders!" His squeak pitched high, and turning his body from the stainless steel machine, holding his mouth in the exact form as her own. He added 3 of his fingers over his lips, and turned back around to the refrigerator.

She leaned against the counter and laughed at him. "You are unbe-fuckin'-lievable"

"It's the truth, baby. I don' lie. You fuckin….Put. It. Down." he smiled through his southern drawl, motioning to the floor with his hand.

She shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What were you thinking?" she inquired his previous thought.

"Well, maybe go to Chicago, and get some of your stuff if you wa-"

"No." Jade said without a second thought.

"Baby-"

"No." she said, springing around and pouring coffee, shaking her head quickly at the thought.

"You're just going to leave everything there?" He reasoned from across the room.

"Yes! Yes I am! I have no intention of going back to that city, ever, ever again! I never...go back Shannon" she replied taking the cup of black coffee through the living room, to the patio outside.

"Baby. Listen to me." he said walking through the French doors of the living room, fallowing her outside.

She tilted her head and pursed her lips together, as she lifted her knees to her chest. He chuckled lightly at his gesture. She wasn't even going to consider it, and he knew it.

"Never mind." he said shaking his head, pulling a chair to her, and sitting in it.

"No, Shan. Tell me." she watched as he adjusted the waistband on his flannel pants.

"I, just," He pulled the fitted hat off his head and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. "I just think," he ran his fingers over the locks and placed the cap on backwards. He leaned forward and crossed his fingers together. "I know you got shit you want, ya know? Shit you can't get back. I, mean…I'd never let anything happen to you. Ever."

"Shannon, look." she breathed, placing her hand over his own folded two. She had to make him understand this. "Everything worth _something_ is already destroyed. This isn't the first time this shits happened, its just the first time I gave a damn about going somewhere." she replied removing her hand, picking up her mug, blowing over her hot coffee. "Usually I get to the bus station, find the map, and I close my eyes and let my finger make the decision."

"This time?" he asked quietly, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands fall apart from each other.

"I knew where I was going before I had even left my apartment, I just had to make myself understand it." she sighed, putting her left leg on the cement slab. "Its nothing worth hurtin' my boy over again. On some real shit, I don't know where Gabe is now. I have no clue how he _ever _finds me. I don't have a checking account, I don't have a job where I'm on the books. I try to cover for myself. I'm not like you, I can't go to a new city everyday."

He looked at her with furrowed brows. He put his lips together and swallowed, tilting his head. Questions written all over his strong features.

"That's not what I mean, Shannon," she said softly . "I… just… if he's _there_ or finds me _here_, we're screwed. He..he's fucking _crazy _baby. I never know what to expect." she said quietly, shifting her gaze to the floor away from his piercing eyes.

Shannon locked his index finger under her chin. "I just don't want to lose you." She sighed, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"That won't ever happen." he breathed, sliding his hand to the back of her neck, and pulling her forward. He let his forehead rest against hers, his fingers wrapping in the loose hair from her pony tail. "We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay right here, baby." he kissed her lips, and pulled back, running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Mmmhmm." he mumbled, sucking her bottom lip between his, and kissing her again. "I did have a _wicked_ awesome pair of jeans there though." he joked pulling back, from her.

"I like you with no pants on. You're the sexiest- shaved man-" he started to laugh, interrupting her. "I've ever seen." she finished laughing with him.

"You've seen a lot of shaved men?"

She nodded her head, and plastered a serious look on her face. "A ton."

"Really? And I'm the sexiest?" he asked standing up.

She leaned back in her chair, and pulled her leg back to her. "Mmmhmm." she nodded, smiling.

"Wow. So I'm sexy?" he asked, pointing at her "You really think _I'm_ sexy?"

She giggled. "Yeah, baby. You're definitely sexy!"

He moved closer to her, and pulled her arms until she was standing in front of him.

"Do you think I could bring _sexy back?_" He asked pulling her hips to his.

"Maybe for store credit."

He laughed as he tilted his head toward hers, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	10. Down with the sickness

A/N: Sorry about the wait. My job blows, and when I get home I'm racked. But I love you guys…So here we go.

I disclaim. I don't own shit, big surprise, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Shannon ran to the door, as the constant pounding echoed through the house. He opened it to a face he'd never seen before.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He didn't want to be rude, in the slight case it was a fan. He lived in the middle of nowhere, and the chance that a fan had found his house was rare, but it had happened. In those ironic cases, however, they were females. Guy fans usually, didn't stalk him.

The mans eyes buckled together, and his fists clenched. Shannon stepped forward, preparing for the situation.

"Where's Jade?" He questioned, quietly.

If someone would have just slugged him in the gut, it would have been a better than what he was feeling right now. This had to be that fucking lunatic that smashed his girls face. But why the fuck would he knock. Jade said he was a spaz case.

Shannon cocked his head to the side, and glanced back into the house. He saw Justin coming at him, and he closed the door closer to his body.

"Dude, just bounce now." Shannon warned.

"Where the fuck is my girlfriend and my kid?" Gabe questioned.

"Get. Fucking. Lost." Shannon warned again, slower than the first time.

"Or what, dude?" he grinned.

Shannon heard Jade coming into the room, saying something to Justin. She walked to the door, and saw Gabe's face through the crack. She turned around quickly and went back into the kitchen, picking up the phone from the base and dialing Matt's number.

"What's up dude?" He asked picking up the phone.

Jade was terrified and having a hard time speaking. The loud pitch of males yelling caught her attention.

"Hellloo?" Matt questioned.

"Matt come to Shannon's quick, please." she frantically whispered into the phone.

She hung up the receiver as Justin ran into the room.

"Mom, What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know baby, Go to your room, and lock your door, okay?"

Justin nodded and ran out of the room through the kitchen. Jade fallowed, making her way to the door.

"You want to get fucking killed, man?" Gabe questioned.

"You got the balls, bro?" Shannon asked back.

Gabe got a sick smile on his face when he saw Jade come from the kitchen and stand next to Shannon.

"Awe, Is your hero gonna protect you, Jadie?" Gabe cooed.

She cringed at the nickname, and twisted her lip in disgust. Gabe leaped toward her, Shannon being pushed from his mind, until he felt the muscular forearm into his throat. He looked up at the ceiling, realizing he had just been clothes-lined onto the hardwood floor, and it fucking hurt. Jade took a step back as Shannon moved forward.

"What's wrong, dude? You're not used to fighting guys? You like to hit chicks?" Shannon questioned, towering over him while Gabe still laid on the floor. Shannon caught the movement of his hand, and figured the worst. Before Gabe could react Shannon's foot was crashing into his ribs. A loud groan came from the man still laying on the floor.

"Sorry bout your luck dude. Not my girl." Shannon replied quietly. If anything, when Shannon was pissed, he was quiet. His beautiful full cheeks were now a hint of red, and his pupils were so small, it looked like they had disappeared. Livid. Shannon was livid. Who the fuck did this guy think he was. Coming to his house. Trying to attack his girlfriend, right in front of his face. That wasn't going to happen. Not this time. Shannon's foot made contact with his ribs again, if possible harder than the first time.

Tears were running down Jade's face. She was scared and relieved at the same time. She knew what Gabe was capable of, but she had no idea how much Shannon was. She new Gabe was packing heat. He never went anywhere without a gun. Ever. It was his favorite accessory. Gabe rolled to his side, only to be pulled up by his throat to meet Shannon's glare. Shannon reached into his pocket, and pulled out the metallic object.

"You thought you were going to use this?" He asked, pointing the barrel to Gabe's temple.

"You don't have the balls." Gabe smirked. Shannon didn't reply, instead took the butt of the gun and smashed it into the skull of the menace.

Gabe's eyes closed immediately and his body became dead weight, as he slid to the floor.

Shannon turned around and looked at Jades terrified face. She hadn't said anything, or made any noise.

"Baby…" he started, walking to her. He tangled his arms around her waist, and pulled her body close to his. She drew in a deep breath, and placed a shaky hand on Shannon's bicep. "Calm down, baby. I told you nothing would happen to you. I meant it." He said, pushing his face into the crook of her neck.

Stirring from the floor drew there attention back to the heap of human laying there. He struggled to stand, looking around.

"I'm gonna beat your ass if you get up, dude." Shannon said stepping over him. He turned quick as the door opened, and made eye contact with Matt.

"Sup, dude?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What the fuck, is goin' on?"

Shannon shrugged. "Ol' boy thought he was tough. Thought maybe he'd come to my crib, and try to get at my girl. Ain't that right?" Shannon questioned the man leaning against the wall.

"What do we do with him?" Matt asked.

"You guys are fucking crazy." Gabe retorted from the floor.

"We're right in your league then, aren't we?" Shannon smiled.

"I just want what's mine." He said trying to stand. Shannon pulled his neck back, and looked at Jade, pointing in her direction.

"Her?" Shannon asked. Gabe nodded.

"Are you fuckin' stupid or something?" Shannon chucked at his own question. "Let me take that back…I _know_ you're stupid, but you actually thought you would get to her?"

Gabe said nothing as he watched Matt come to the other side of him. Deciding not to show any fear, he smirked at the dark haired man.

"I don't think he's ever had his ass handed to him, man." he said looking at Shannon.

"Probably not." Shannon answered back.

Matt and Shannon pulled Gabe to his feet and faced him toward Jade. The trail of blood leading from his forehead into his eye, made her blurry, but he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Glad to see I still have an effect on you, beautiful." Gabe taunted.

Matt scoffed. "Wow, he really is a fucking idiot." He smiled, throwing an elbow into the side of Gabe's face.

"Tell her you're sorry, and you're a fucking douche-bag." Matt said facing him.

Gabe smiled at them. He truly was a psychotic individual, and he had no intentions of apologizing, even if they did beat him into a pulp.

"You fucking wish, pretty boy." Gabe breathed heavily. The assault that his ribs had faced were now taking a toll on his breathing. Shannon held the barrel of the gun into his ribs, jamming the object into the bone.

"I am pretty, aren't I?" Matt questioned.

"Gorgeous." Shannon replied.

"Why do you want to be with a homo, Jade?" Gabe asked, sending her an eerie smile.

She was in shock. Nobody had ever saved her from this situation and Shannon was taking his time torturing him. She was grateful, but the sight of him still made her want to piss herself.

"He's good in bed." She shrugged, feeling courageous.

Shannon and Matt's laughter rang in his ear, causing Gabe to lurch himself forward to try to get at her again. The death grip both men had on his arms made it impossible. Gabe was a strong man, but the power that these guys possessed was nothing compared to him.

"You're good in bed too, baby. _Really_ good in bed." Shannon smiled at Gabe, knowing it would grind his gears that someone else was sleeping with her.

Jade smiled from her spot, leaning against the couch. She was baffled at the sight. She could say anything in the world to him, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, Gabriel. The only thing that ever came out of us, that I _don't_ regret is Justin…"

He cut her off mid sentence. "I wouldn't have beaten your ass if you would have just gotten an abortion. But no! I had to handle it myself."

Jade was enraged, and flew across the room, a close fist smashing into his face. Gabe's head flew back and he lost his balance, but the men on both sides of him held him steady.

"Good one, baby." Shannon smiled.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone, why are you hell bent on ruining my life. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Jade screamed.

"You're my fucking problem, you two bit slut." He hissed through his teeth. Shannon's eyebrows flew up at him. He released his grip on his arm and punched him in the mouth.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk to my girl." Shannon hissed.

The police sirens could be heard wailing down the street.

"You call the cops, baby?" Shannon asked her.

Jade shook her head. "I called Matt." She answered.

"I'm guilty, dude." Matt chimed in. Shannon shot Matt a questioning look. "She sounded petrified, dude. I didn't know what the fuck was going on. I didn't call until I got here though. I bought us some time." Matt said taking a cheap shot to Gabes face, also.

"Had to get that in." He said before anybody could ask a question.

Gabe struggled to get free from their grip, thrashing his body around.

"Uh Oh, Shannon. Looks like our new buddy here doesn't want to go to jail." Matt smiled.

"Ohhh yeahh" Jade recalled smiling, "You have an ass load of warrants don't you?" She asked. "Hmmm, That's too bad." She said stepping to his face. "You'll probably get ass raped, by a 400 pound felon named D. Tell your new boyfriend 'hi' for me, will ya?" Jade said slapping his face. "Damn that feels good." she said slapping his other cheek now.

"I'll fucking kill you, bitch." Gabe hissed, still struggling with the men. Shannons knee found his abdomen and Gabe crunched his body over. "Dude, I just told you to fucking watch how you talk to my girl." He said pounding a fist into his back. Gabe stood straight up, at the shooting pain in his spine, only for his chin to meet Shannon's closed fist, sending his neck jolting backward. Matt released his grip, and Shannon's hand clasped around Gabe's neck. Shannon tilted his head sideways, still holding the pistol in his hand.

"I could end it for you right now, if you want." He smiled, pointing the barrel to the corner of Gabes mouth. Jade saw him swallow hard, and she smirked.

"That's how it feels to have a gun pointed to you, dick head." Jade spat through clenched teeth.

Shannon's head whipped around at her. He never knew that. He knew about the knifes he held to her and that Gabe had sliced her inner thigh. The scar was still completely visible and Shannon had seen it up close and personal. He couldn't shake the feeling that the man in his house had actually held a gun to this beautiful girls face.

The fun that they had been having with him suddenly surpassed and Shannon leaped onto him, all of his anger apparent. He slammed he pistol into his nose and to the side of his head. He tossed the gun to the door and started beating him with his fists. No words came from Shannon's mouth, and Jade backed herself up into the couch again. The whole situation had been going on for about 20 minutes but it felt like hours. Shannon was raged and Matt knew if he didn't stop it, Shannon would kill this man with his bare hands.

Matt knew how Shannon felt about Jade from a previous conversation, and he understood. It was the same way he'd felt about Amy. He knew how it felt to love someone more than yourself, and it was clear to him how Shannon felt at that very moment.

Matt gripped a hold of Shannon's chest from around the back. Shannon felt himself being lifted off and kicked his feet in the manner of a 5 year old throwing a tantrum. Gabe tried sitting up from the floor only to be met with the fierce kick to his face of Shannon's wailing feet. It would have been funny, if anything were funny about the situation.

The door was pushed the rest of the way open as a force of uniformed men entered the house, with guns drawn.

"What's going on here?" One of the officers asked.

After completely explaining the situation, and collecting the pistol for evidence, the police finished getting statements and forced Gabe into the back of the patrol car.

Jade ran up the stairs and knocked on Justin's door.

"Baby?" She called from outside the door.

She heard the lock click and the watched her son as he opened the door. His chocolate eyes were filled with tears and he locked his arms around Jade's waist.

"Mommy, I'm scared." he mumbled into her stomach.

"I know bubbie, but its okay now, he's gone and he can't hurt us anymore." Jade said kneeling to his level.

"Everybody was yelling, and he was going to hurt you."

"Baby, Shannon wouldn't let him hurt me. We're okay now." She said, smoothing her hand over Justin's short hair.

"Do we have to move again?" he asked into her shoulder.

"No baby, we don't have to move."

She stood back up and ran the back of her hand over her tear stained cheeks.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" She asked him, looking in his direction.

He nodded his head, and held her hand as they walked down to the kitchen. Shannon and Matt were sitting at the table, talking quietly. They stopped when she entered the room with Justin.

"That's a sure sign someone's talking about you." she said going to the refrigerator.

"You okay, babe?" Shannon asked standing up, and going to her.

She nodded her head, but didn't look away from the steel appliance. She wasn't sure if she was okay. Physically she was, but seeing Gabe and the whole situation had definitely shook her up. Who wouldn't have been, in a situation like that. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Justin chimed in from his spot.

Jade looked over at Justin then back at Shannon.

"Okay." she agreed.

Justin ran from the kitchen back to his room to put his shoes on. Matt stood from the table and stood at the doorway.

"Alright dude, I'm goin' home, I kinda just left Lori there." he chuckled.

"Alright man, Thanks, bro." Shannon replied, walking to him and pulling him into a man hug.

"No Prob, man. See ya, Jade." he waved.

"Thanks a lot Matt." She said waiving back. He winked at her and closed the front door.

Shannon turned around and leaned against the door frame, looking at her.

"What?" she said with a small laugh.

"I just uh….I just…" he stuttered.

Jade raised an eyebrow for him to go on. He pushed himself off the frame and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"You taste good." he mumbled against her lips.

A smile formed on her face, and she kept her lips to his. "So do you." she said kissing him again.

"Not after I get done with some pizza. All onions, baby." he smiled, pecking her again.

"Ewww. That's fuckin gross." she smiled, pulling back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, as he tightened his grip as she tried to pull from the embrace.

"Shan, stop." she said, running her hands along his arms around her back. Shannon skillfully laced their fingers together, and pulled her hand around his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything. For being there, for being here, for being….wonderful." she smiled softly.

He winked at her and kissed her again. "I love you , girl." he said as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Shannon." she said, pulling her face up to meet his lips again.


End file.
